The Deviants: Book 2
by xXxMrsGinnyPotterxXx
Summary: After the happenings of their first year the Malfoy Twins, Neville and Blaise are hoping for a quiet second one. Unfortunately they don't get what they want. Will they succumb to the pressure? Or will they come out on top? Sequel to  The Deviants Book 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Elves**

"Good Morning boys," Lucius said entering the room. "I trust you learnt your lesson from yesterday,"

Both boys flinched but responded.

"Morning father," they whispered.

In order to make sure his sons knew how serious he was about their behaviour and carelessness Lucius had placed a curse on them for the summer.

If they stepped even a toe out of line they were met with shocks shooting through them.

So far it had made both boys polite and because of a more permanent curse neither boy could lie to their father.

Harry cleared his throat. "Blaise and Neville are due over at anytime today, father, that is still ok isn't it?"

Lucius nodded wondering if what he was doing to them would keep the rowdiest of his sons in line for long after the curse was lifted.

He looked into the boy's emerald eyes and knew the answer instantly neither boy would stay inline instead they'd just make sure their actions were more of a private affair.

"Are you coming flying, Hades?" Draco asked when they finished breakfast.

"I'm just going to send a letter to Padfoot and I'll be out," Harry nodded.

"Well I'll come with you and wait," Draco shrugged.

The boys rose together and Lucius watched them go with a shake of his head.

They were up in Harry's room before either of them spoke again.

"Did the books come?" Draco asked sitting down on his brother's double four poster bed.

Harry's bedroom was much like his own but the colour schemes were different, on his walls Harry had a rich, green where Draco had blue, and his furniture was all chrome with black and silver material while Draco's was gold with tints of black. Both had their own en-suite

Harry smirked and nodded.

"It was so close, mum had only just gone when the books shot through the window," Harry shrugged.

"Tell cousin Sirius thanks for the tip on which books to get,"

Harry nodded and sat down to add it to the letter he'd already written.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Padfoot,<em>

_Father still isn't happy with what happened last term, it seems he doesn't trust us as much as he did before Hogwarts but I'm sure he'll get over it._

_He's stooped to drastic measures and I can tell he's nervous it'll make us hate him. _

_It won't though, we understand he's just scared for us, he doesn't want us to be in a situation like that again._

_Watcher and I are handling it easily so long as we don't raise his suspicions he doesn't ask us dangerous questions. We've found out that while we can't lie to him out right we can omit certain aspects without the curse affecting us._

_The books finally came and Watcher says to say thanks for the tip on which ones to get, they're going to help loads. This year should hopefully just be filled with learning about the transformation and practicing._

_My arm is finally healed and the only thing that even looks different is the slight scar on my forearm but it's fine, battle wounds as Draco called it._

_I've started asking mother to let me come along and visit you, I know neither of you want me near the place but I'd like to be able to talk to you at least once in my life. The folks still don't know I know you're my godfather, it's as if they think I'm stupid._

_Anyway its time for a bit of flying so I'll write you in a few days._

_Hades._

Sirius shook his head in bewilderment for the past few week he'd been fine combing his godson's letters to see just a hint of distress about what happened and he found none.

It was as if it hadn't bothered him at all.

* * *

><p>"He's really done that to you both?" Neville asked appalled.<p>

Draco shrugged as they sat on his bed.

Hadrian was currently off doing god knows what.

"I told you there was a reason to be scared of him," Blaise muttered shuddering.

"Not really. He's only doing it because he's scared he's going to loose us," Draco stated knowing neither boy really understood.

A scream startled the three boys.

"Oh no, Hadrian what have you done now," Draco groaned running out of the room.

"Stop lying to me and tell me the truth," Lucius snapped at his panting son.

"I'm not lying!" Harry snapped in return before another wave of pain hit him for yet another lie.

"Why were you near my office Hadrian!" Lucius demanded.

Draco winced as he entered the scene.

He knew what Harry had been near the office it was to see if he could overhear anymore information and to see if their father had any suitable books for their project.

Harry refused to say anything and the disobedience meant he was hit with yet another wave of pain.

"Your books," he finally breathed obviously having just worked out how to get around their father's lying curse. "I wanted to have a look at your books,"

"You know those books are forbidden that is why they're in my office," Lucius snapped.

"I know but I wanted to see if they had magic in them that our school ones don't,"

Draco could see Blaise and Neville were in awe at Harry's way of twisting his words.

Lucius dragged Harry up from the floor. "You don't need further magic, there will be nothing that calls for it this year and I understood,"

Harry nodded his stare glaring straight into his father's.

"You know I'm doing this for your own good," Lucius sighed before letting go of his son. "Go to your room I don't want to see you for the rest of the night,"

Harry walked straight past his brother and friends his mind whirling with how close they'd come to been caught.

"Damn him to hell!" Harry cursed as they all sat around in his room.

"That was some quick thinking though, Hades," Blaise stated.

Harry glowered at him. "It shouldn't have happened. What's made him have Dobby even guard the office!"

"I don't think he has, I think it's just Dobby, he's been acting weird for a few week," Draco shrugged.

"Dobby!" Harry snapped.

The house elf appeared in an instant.

Neville was surprised, he'd never seen a house elf before. Dobby had large tennis ball green eyes, with large floppy ears and a dirty pillow case as clothing.

"Yes Master Hadrian,"

"Why have you been guarding the office?" Draco demanded glaring at the house elf.

Dobby's large green eyes started to water and before any of them knew what he was doing he was bashing his head of the bed pole.

Harry grabbed hold of the back of the pillow case.

"Stop that, if you're not allowed to say why then just say that," he said placing the elf back on his feet.

Dobby started to rock.

"Young masters don't understand the danger of the object Dobby is forbidden to speak of. Master Lucius made Dobby guard the office to stop young masters from straying upon it. It is Dobby's duty to protect young masters from it and the dangers it brings,"

The twins looked at each other before looking to the house elf.

"Why does father have it?" Draco demanded.

"It was given so that Master Lucius would protect it," Dobby said shaking.

"You can go Dobby but you will tell no one of this conversation, not even father," Harry said dismissing him.

"Well that was weird," Neville said rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>A week later the boys were with Lucius in Diagon Alley for their school supplies.<p>

"Take a good look at your new Defence teacher boys," Lucius said as they entered Florish and Blotts where Gildory Lockhart was signing books.

"You're joking," Draco said disgusted.

Lucius chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll go get your books, behave," he warned before walking off.

"Dumbledore is insane this man couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag!" Harry exclaimed.

Lockhart seemed to hear him and turned to look.

His blonde hair was in pristine condition sleeked up. His teeth were blinding white and to the boys he looked like a total creep.

He walked over with a grin on his face and an arrogant swagger and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"My boy I assure you I have fought-"

"Absolutely nothing?" Draco quipped.

"Your pillow?" Neville quizzed.

"Perhaps your cloaks in the closet when you thought they were a monster?" Blaise said coolly.

"No this idiot couldn't even fight them," Harry drawled glowering at the man's hand until he slowly removed it from his shoulder. "The only thing he's done is fraud," he sneered glowering at the man.

Harry had started to learn the beginning steps of Legilimency and he could see the idiotic tone of the man's mind.

"My boy who do you think you are?" Lockhart demanded pulling himself to full height.

"My son," Lucius drawled dangerously coming up behind the boys. "And you'll do well to remember that Lockhart,"

Lockhart stuttered and tripped as he turned to go back to his fawning crowd.

Harry snorted. "Well I want to be able to do that,"

Lucius couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "You're a Malfoy, Hadrian, it'll come to you in puberty," his laugh sobered as a group neared them.

The four boys tensed as well as they noticed who it was.

"Malfoy," the red headed man nodded tensely.

"Weasley," Lucius sneered. "I see the Ministry isn't paying you well enough to keep that litter of yours in one piece," he said picking up the only red headed girl's ratty second hand transfiguration book. "Pathetic,"

"Its not the money that matter's, Malfoy, but I suppose to you it's all that matter's isn't it," Arthur Weasley responded with a glare.

Harry heard Ron snort and turned his head glowering.

"Something funny Weasley?" Draco demanded.

"Because the only funny thing we see here is the lot of you," Harry added.

Ron went to step forwards but Percy Weasley grabbed his shoulder.

"Just as we thought," Draco snorted.

"Spineless," Harry insulted.

"I would have thought, Arthur, that the lack of money would have meant you paid more attention to the other aspects of family life, like keeping them in control perhaps, but I suppose animalistic tendencies come from living on a farm," Lucius mocked.

The children were completely shocked when their fathers attacked each other.

"And he complains when we put on a show," Draco muttered watching with complete surprise.

The boys had never seen their father so uncollected.

Lucius seemed to remember where he was and he glowered at Arthur.

"I see now where they get it from. Come along boys, I don't want their contamination affecting you," Lucius snarled before walking out.

No one was surprised that the one who came off looking worse was the Weasley father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The start to a new story :) tell me what you think guys :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A closed platform.**

Narcissa clucked her tongue as her eyes roamed to her husband again.

"Yes Narcissa I am aware of how hypocritical my behaviour seemed today," Lucius snarled finally. "There is no need to continue reminding me,"

The boys knew not to say anything.

"You have punished our children for lack of Malfoy behaviour, Lucius, how do you plan to punish yourself. Honestly brawling in a bookstore," Narcissa stated.

"Leave us boys," Lucius demanded.

The four boys could run from the room fast enough.

"That was amazing!" Harry erupted as they entered Draco's room. "Did you see father's right hook?"

Draco snickered and nodded.

"I have to say I didn't expect Weasley to start a muggle brawl though," Blaise said shaking his head. "Honestly where's his Wizarding pride,"

"In the pig coupe," Neville snickered.

The four of them couldn't help but laugh unaware of the upcoming danger that had happened during the meeting.

* * *

><p>Harry touched the huge metal beast hesitantly.<p>

"I thought you didn't like Muggle things?" he asked of his father as the car was shown to them.

"It's charmed," Lucius said coolly.

"Its still muggle," Draco pointed out not going anywhere near it and looking at is suspiciously.

The two boys were fairly ignorant of the muggle world and for their father to suddenly start using their technology was slightly out of the norm for them.

"It won't bite, Draco," Lucius chuckled slightly.

Draco looked at his father in surprise before blushing slightly.

"What charms does it have?" Harry asked pulling open the door and climbing into the drivers seat.

"It can fly, go invisible, drive's on its own at times and is rather faster than normal," Lucius answered.

"Can I drive it?" Harry asked suddenly looking at the peddles by his feet and pressing them to inspect them.

"When you have a drivers licence,"

"A what?" Harry asked bewildered not knowing a thing about muggle laws.

"Why do we have to take it to the station? We went by portkey last year,"

"I don't have permission to use port key this year," Lucius said in a tone that said end of discussion.

The twins knew though that if Blaise and Neville hadn't been there then they would have most probably gotten a portkey.

"I preferred the limo," Draco grumbled.

Lucius chuckled. "Its only going to be a tester, Draco, if the journey is in anyway uncomfortable then the car goes for scraps. I just thought it might be a good chance to educate you boys,"

"There's no mini bar," Harry said sticking his head out of the back of the car now. "There's just seats how are we supposed to eat?"

He looked completely fascinated.

"The car isn't for eating in Hadrian,"

"Does that translate into fetch your own food?" Harry asked with his head cocked.

Lucius rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were all ready for their journey to the train station.<p>

Harry had exited the manor with a backpack full of treats and other foods.

Lucius shook his head but didn't say anything.

The night before the curses had been lifted off the boys and they had been given a warning.

"Keep your heads down this year boys and I mean it. The things that happen are nothing to do with you," Lucius had said sternly.

The boys shrugged and nodded wanting a quiet year anyway.

Narcissa chuckled at the reluctance on Draco's face and patted his shoulder before climbing into the front passenger side.

Draco was disgusted at how little room they had.

"Man up, twinny,"

Draco glowered but didn't say anything about how much he hated the ride.

"Wow did you see that," Harry exclaimed with his head out of the window. "Those lights flashed on their own without a spell,"

"Traffic lights, Harry dear,"

"How do they work?"

"Electricity,"

"Elecwhaty?" Draco blurted.

"Electricity, it's what muggles use to make things work instead of magic,"

"So its like muggle magic?" Harry said slowly.

Narcissa nodded.

"How do you know so much about them?" Draco asked.

"Muggle studies, it's an elective you can take in third year. Mrs Malfoy took it she was given an award for best muggle presentation," Blaise said easily from behind his book.

His three friends looked at him incredulously.

"Why do you know that?" Neville blurted.

"In detention last year I was polishing trophies. You'd be surprise what you learn,"

"But you remembered," Harry said looking at his friend as if it was the first time he was seeing him.

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Leave poor Blaise alone, at least we know one of you is going to pass this year," Narcissa said warmly.

"I passed with very high marks I'll have you know," Draco said his nose in the air.

"Yeah high fail marks," Harry snickered.

Draco reached around their friends and tried to hit his twin.

Harry snorted and slapped his hand away.

"Shut up, you're only jealous of my marks," Draco huffed.

Harry snorted.

"I prefer the physical side to things, Drake, why would I be jealous that you can sit and stare at some measly questions for an hour at a time," Harry snickered.

"Boys," Lucius warned.

They both fell silent instantly.

"Does anyone know when we get to choose our electives?" Neville asked out of the blue.

"End of this year, dear," Narcissa answered.

"What are you going to choose?" Blaise asked.

"I was thinking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," Neville said with a shrug.

"Me too," Harry said nodding. "What about you two?"

"Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," Blaise shrugged.

"I was thinking along that line as well," Draco stated.

"I think the four of you could do with being in Muggle studies," Narcissa chuckled.

"We're here," Lucius said stopping the car.

The four boys glanced around and with a scramble they all exited the car.

Lucius pulled their trunks from the boot of the car and lead the way into the station.

"Come on boys we're going to miss the train if we don't hurry, that stupid monstrosity made us late,"

"Is it always this busy?" Harry asked looking around.

"I have no idea, we port keyed straight onto the platform last year remember," Draco said observing the muggles.

"Meet you on the other side guys,"

Draco and Harry looked around to see Blaise and Neville walk through the entrance to the platform and noticed their parents had already gone through.

"One…" Harry started.

"Three," Draco said.

They both ran forwards pushing their trollies in front of them waiting for the barrier to let them through.

A shock came to them as they bounced off the wall.

"What the hell!" Harry exclaimed punching the wall.

"Problem boys?" an official looking man asked looking at them suspiciously.

"No," Draco said shortly before looking at the clock. "We've missed the train lets wait by the car,"

"Draco you're a genius! The car, we can fly to Hogwarts!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Journeys **

Draco gripped the arm of the chair gritting his teeth as his twin unsteadily got their car up into the air.

"Invisibility you idiot," he growled.

Harry rolled his eyes at him and hit the invisibility cloak button.

"How much trouble do you reckon we'll be in?" Draco asked miserably looking out at nothing but countryside and cloud.

"If we can keep up with the train? None, we can just blend in with the others,"

"Father will know you idiot,"

"He can't get us at school, or at least that's what I'm hoping," Harry shrugged.

"We should have just waited," Draco said heatedly.

"You know how father's been lately. Do you really think he'll have believed us if we told him the barrier closed up on us?"

"A bit strange that though, wasn't it? Do you think it closes every year?"

"No, the platform is always open," Harry said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Neville and Blaise looked at each other with unease when the train started to move without the twins being on it.<p>

They could see the Malfoy parents glowering around looking for them.

"They're dead," Blaise said bluntly as he saw the anger behind the man's eyes.

"That's if Mr Malfoy gets them but what do you think's happened to them? They wouldn't miss the train for a prank," Neville wondered.

"Hopefully nothing but I doubt it. You know what the twins are like, it's always something," Blaise said dryly.

* * *

><p>"Send a letter to Hulk and Sly," Harry said changing gear.<p>

"Why?"

"So they don't worry,"

Deciding his nerves were already shot Draco just agreed, wondering whether he wanted to survive the ride or not.

"At least we're not been punished for something we didn't do," Harry said dryly.

"No instead we're going to get punished for hijacking the car," Draco exclaimed sending Splodge off with the letter for their friends.

"Draco just relax ok? If its that bad I'll take the wrap for it, I'll tell them I kidnapped you or something," Harry said seeing how genuinely worried his twin was.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I can take my own punishment, Hadrian,"

"You're bipolar," Harry declared rolling his eyes.

"I'm starving I don't know about anything else,"

"My backpack should have a load of food in," Harry shrugged.

"Imagine their faces when they add everything up," Draco suddenly snickered.

Harry snickered in return imagining his father completely flipping in the middle of the train station.

"It would be better if we could move about a bit," Draco said idly putting his feet up on the dash board.

Harry nodded looking down to make sure they were still on track with the train.

"Do you recon we'll get the transformation this year?" Draco asked after a short silence.

"Hopefully, things are getting too close at home with father sniffing around for things we shouldn't be doing,"

"How are you coming along with your Legilimency?"

Harry looked at him and shrugged.

He hadn't thought Draco knew about that.

"I can see the tone of someone's mind but that's it so far. I'm not good enough at Occlumency to be able to progress anymore than that,"

"You could ask Snape-"

"Snape would sell us out in a heartbeat he's so far in father's pocket,"

Draco couldn't argue with that. "I still want to know why the barrier shut us out,"

"Could have been a prank,"

"No one is powerful enough to mess with the wards around that place, no one who'd want to prank us anyway,"

Harry shrugged. "We've got a better chance at finding out once we get to Hogwarts,"

"How far away do you recon we are?"

"What's with all the questions?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'm bored,"

"You can drive if you want,"

Draco looked hesitant but nodded slightly.

Harry put it into automatic drive for a moment before swapping seats. "To take it out of automatic just change the gear,"

Surprisingly Draco enjoyed being behind the wheel.

"I'm just going to write to Padfoot,"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Padfoot,<em>

_You wouldn't believe where Draco and I am at this moment in time. We are currently in a flying car flying to Hogwarts. The platform decided to close up on us for some strange reason so instead of waiting and been told off by father we decided to take the car. I don't think anyone noticed our shaky take off but meh they won't know it's us even if they did._

_Father will no doubt throw a fit but lately he does that a lot so it's not much of a difference._

_Oh and by the way you're going to laugh, we have Gildory Lockhart as our defence professor this year. What was Dumbledore thinking?_

_Anyway it was just a spur of the moment letter and I don't really have anything more to say so I'll sign off here._

_Hades._

Sirius shook his head in bewilderment.

How did they get in such situations?

* * *

><p>"Its getting dark we must be nearly there. I'll change and then I'll take over so you can," Harry said climbing into the back seat.<p>

"I can't believe we actually made it," Draco chuckled.

As he said it the car started to groan.

"Erm Hadrian? A red light has just come on,"

"Put it in automatic and I'll take over," Harry muttered throwing his tie on.

He slid into the seat and blinked at the red light that was flashing at him.

He had no idea what it meant.

"Come on car just a little further," Harry said squeezing some more power out of the hunk of metal.

Just as they flew over the wall to the school the car started to shudder.

"No, no, no," Harry said turning the steering wheel as a wall appeared in front of them.

They swerved and missed it.

Draco could feel his heart in his throat as he gripped hold of the seat in terror.

"Watch the tree!" he shouted.

But they hit it and just as they did the car's power gave out.

"You hunk of junk!" Harry spat turning the key.

As he did, a thump made the car shudder.

"What… was that?" Harry asked slowly as if scared of the answer.

The twins watched as a branch appeared out of no where and started to thump the front of the car.

Another thump and this time the roof caved.

"Shit, we're going to die by tree," Draco yelped.

"_Revio!_" Harry snapped pointing his wand at the car.

The car sprang to life and before either boy knew what was happening the car had jetted forwards swerving as the tree continued to attack.

It screeched to a stop and the boys were thrown from their seats their trunks and owl cages thrown with them.

They watched gaping from where they landed as the car took off into the forbidden forest.

"Well," Draco said clearing his throat. "That was unexpected,"

"Come on we best get going," Harry said shrinking his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

Draco did the same to his stuff before running after his twin.

They slipped in to the herd of students with some Hufflepuffs before moving over to the Slytherin table when they entered the Great Hall.

Neville and Blaise looked relieved.

"Man, that was an adventure," Harry breathed quietly as he sat beside Blaise.

"I'm surprised you haven't been caught," Neville said looking completely shocked.

"Shh, so far we're all good lets leave it at that, ok?" Draco said looking around.

And so their fronts fell back into place and to everyone else nothing had occurred out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>Snape watched them and was shocked at how composed they seemed.<p>

He knew exactly what they'd done as Lucius had gotten in touch with him but as of then no other teacher knew and he knew it was for the best of everyone's sake not to fetch it up.

He would be contacting Lucius though to tell him the boys made it safely and let him take over from there.

* * *

><p>The sorting continued and the boys barely paid attention making sure they paid attention to the first years sorted into their own house.<p>

"Ginerva Weasley,"

"Gryffindor," Draco muttered. "No doubt about it,"

As the petite red head sat under the hat everyone was given the shock of their lives.

"SLYTHERIN,"

"Well that's a surprise," Harry drawled with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well its the start to the new year :D What doyou guys think of the story so far?<strong>

**Just to clear up any unclarities Draco and Harry will not be a couple in this series. If that's disappointed anyone then i'm really sorry. I figured with them growing up with each other as twins it would be a bit like incest to have them together. Hopefully you'll all enjoy the couplings that do appear :)**

**Drarry-hardcore - Thanks :D I'm glad you're liking it :)**

**Bicky Monster - :D Thank you, i was a little unsure of how i'd started this story and i'm glad you like it :) I hope you enjoy as the story unravels :D **

**FRK921 - I hope that doesn't change throughout the rest of the story :D **

**Evil RULZ - Updated just as requested ;) I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)**

**SunshineAndDaisies - Yipee glad you're enjoying it :D**

**Scarlett Woman - The Deviants love you too :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 1****st**** lessons.**

"Malfoys,"

The twins looked up the next morning to see Snape stood waiting for them at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"A word,"

Knowing exactly what was coming the boys put on their best poker faces.

They entered their head of house's office and were instantly met by their father's disapproving scowl.

"Have you seen the daily prophet?" Lucius demanded.

"Considering we didn't even sit down to eat breakfast then I think the answer's clear," Harry said breezily looking at his fingers.

He wasn't ready for the blow to the face.

He looked up at his father in complete astonishment.

That was the first time Lucius had ever physically punished them.

"Insolence at this age is not tolerated," Lucius said and if he was a dragon he'd have been breathing fire.

Harry touched his cheek and pulled his hand away finding it smudged with blood.

Lucius was horrified by what he'd done but he wasn't prepared to show that he regretted it.

He waved the Daily Prophet in their faces.

"The car was seen by no less then seven muggles. The Ministry is on the look out for the idiot that was driving and he's in for a hefty fine but my oh my what will they do when they realise my only sons are the idiots that were driving. You were lucky your identities weren't seen,"

"Are you going to tell them?" Draco asked looking down wondering just what they'd pushed their father to if he was willing to physically punish them by his own hand.

"While I feel you need to deal with the consequences of your actions, no, I'm not going to tell them. I would be made a laughing stock if this got out. You will not tell anyone, am I clear," Lucius snarled.

"Crystal, father," Draco murmured.

"Hadrian?" Lucius demanded.

Harry looked up and Lucius could read nothing in his expression.

"As clear as glass, father," he said easily without feeling.

"Now if I receive one more mention that you've stepped out of line, you will come straight home, am I understood," Lucius snapped at them both.

Draco nodded and Hadrian stayed stoic.

"Can we go?" Draco asked.

Lucius nodded once and the twins left accepting their timetables off Snape.

"Are you ok, Hades?" Draco asked as they walked up to Defence.

"Of course, that was tamer than what I thought we'd get," Harry said running a hand through his hair.

Draco snorted. "I've never seen him so mad,"

"I don't know he was furious when Goyle Senior left us at the park that time, I don't think he was as mad this time as he was then,"

Draco thought about it before nodding slowly.

"I suppose not but he's never actually hit either of us before,"

Harry smirked. "I like to be the first to try anything,"

"Did it hurt?"

"Might have twinged a bit but it's fine,"

They entered the Defence classroom together.

"Ah boys welcome, welcome, oh dear boy let me fix that up for you," Lockhart said as they entered the room.

He took his wand out and pointed it at Harry's face.

"Point that wand else where, I'd rather not have to go have my cheek grown back," Harry snapped looking at the teacher as if he was something from beneath his shoe.

Had Lucius seen him he would have been proud.

Lockhart paled as he realised just who they were before he backed away.

"I have a test for you today just to see how many of you read your texts," Lockhart stated getting over the confrontation.

The Deviants were completely disgusted at the test.

The whole test was questions about Lockhart and his personal preferences.

Neville stuck his hand in the air.

"A problem dear boy?"

"Yes, sir, I think you've mixed up my test with some sort of practical joke," Neville said haughtily. "It seems every question here is about you and I was under the impression we were going to be tested about the texts it is after all defence against the dark arts,"

"Same here sir," the other three chimed in perfect harmony.

The Slytherin girls voiced their agreement and some of the Ravenclaw boys, in the room with them, nodded as well and surprisingly as did Vixen.

The man noticeably ruffled obviously not having expected anyone to say anything.

"Well…err, I see the test will have to be postponed until I can find the original copies. Class dismissed,"

The Deviants shared high fives as they exited well aware that their useless defence teacher was watching them.

"So what did you father say?" Blaise asked as they walked down to the common room.

"Same as every other time. Apparently we were spotted by muggles and he was completely appalled at the fact he could have been publicly embarrassed if the Ministry found out it was us," Draco shrugged.

"I'm taking you got lippy Hades?" Neville asked pointing to the scratch on his face.

Hadrian grinned. "Would you expect any less from little ole me,"

* * *

><p>Their first Herbology lesson was next to their day and Neville snorted at seeing what they were learning about.<p>

Draco was going to be _so _happy.

"Let me get this clear," Draco said abruptly as Professor Sprout finished explaining. "You want me to dig up a little monster on a stem, getting dirty in the process, just to repot it and bury it again?"

Sprout glared at the Malfoy but nodded.

"Will that be a problem Mr Malfoy?" she asked with warning in her tone.

"None at all professor," Neville said breezily.

"Make sure earmuffs are secure in place before we start please," Sprout said clearly. "While these can't kill you they're mature enough to knock you out for a few hours,"

"Watcher," Harry whispered nudging his twin. "watch,"

Draco watched as with a murmured spell Harry had Weasley's earmuffs grow two sizes just as everyone began to dig up their mandrakes.

He fell with a thud to the floor.

"Weasley must have tampered with his earmuffs, the silly boy, well just leave him there we'll take him up to the Hospital wing once we've finished," Sprout said clicking her tongue.

"They'll think he fainted over his sister again, Professor," Harry said laughing.

Sprout shot him a look before continuing to help the girl she was with.

"No sense of humour at all these teachers," Harry muttered pulling his mandrake from the pot without any of the care Sprout had told them to use.

It's wail made his raise his eyebrow.

"Looks like you as a baby, Watcher," Harry snickered.

Draco slapped his brother around the head. "We're twins idiot, we look alike, so it looks like you as a baby too,"

Harry looked dumbstruck for a moment before shaking his head. "It has your eyes and hair," he snickered before sticking his finger in its mouth.

The ugly plant thing bit down.

Hard.

"Son of a bitch!" Harry yelped before dropping it into its new pot and tipping soil onto it. "Bites like you did too," he muttered to his laughing brother.

Neville and Blaise rolled their eyes at their antics knowing neither boy could help how they were.

When the lesson was finished the boys watched as Finnigan and Thomas carried Weasley out of the greenhouse.

"_Muto Crudus_," Harry whispered pointing his wand at the unconscious Weasley.

The boys couldn't help but laugh as he started to change into a vivid green not unlike the colour of the mandrake they'd just been handling.

* * *

><p>The first transfiguration saw the boys completely disgruntled as McGonagall changed the seating plan.<p>

The four boys were no longer sat anywhere near each other and were seated with a Ravenclaw.

Harry chuckled as he got Indigo.

"Aren't you pleased?" he asked plopping down next to her.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Ecstatic," she answered dryly.

"Today class we'll be transfiguring our animals into water goblets. Observe,"

With a swish of a wand and "_Fera Verto_," the rat on McGonagall's desk changed into a perfect glass water goblet. "The counter is a tap on the goblet and _Fera Reverto_,"

"Instructions are on the board, jot them down and then begin transfiguring your rats,"

"You're supposed to write the instructions down," Vixen said as she noticed Harry pulling a rat from the box on the edge of their table.

"It's in the text book why would I write it down?" Harry snorted before taking his wand out.

Just as he remembered McGonagall doing he swished his wand.

"_Fera Verto_," he said evenly.

Vixen was prepared to snicker if it didn't work but she watched in total amazement as the rat transformed into a crystal water goblet perfectly.

"Ten points to Slytherin, Mr Malfoy, an excellent display of the charm. Now change it back and try with a different animal," McGonagall said with a nod of the head as she placed a turtle onto his desk.

Harry tapped the goblet.

"_Fera Reverto_," he murmured and watched as the goblet became a rat again.

Vixen couldn't believe it.

It wasn't fair that such an arrogant berk could easily pick up on spells and perform them with ease.

Harry sent her a grin as if knowing what she was thinking.

Draco draped his arms around Neville and Blaise.

"It's been an interesting day chaps but the perfect start to the year. A good omen if I do say so myself," he snickered.

"Amen to that," Harry said with a grin from where he was leaning against the wall waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Halloween**

"I can't believe he was thick enough to try curse you with a broken wand just because you got onto the team," Harry snickered watching a slightly green Weasley sit at the Gryffindor table with a bucket.

They had just gotten back from visiting their aunt and uncle's graves.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I can, he's an idiot,"

Draco had currently just been placed as Slytherin's new Keeper after Bletchley quit after an argument with Flint over an early morning practice.

Harry elbowed his twin in the side as he watched the Slytherin Weasley walked past them with her head down.

"She's always like that. Parkinson says she's slightly mute," Draco shrugged.

"And you're going to listen to what that pug face says?" Harry said before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wind me up some Weasleys. Imagine their faces if we tried to welcome their little sister into our fold," he snickered before walking after the girl.

Draco rolled his eyes but followed his twin knowing one way or another he was going to be dragged into it anyway.

"Hey," Harry said sitting down opposite her.

She looked up and nodded before looking back down.

"You look rather miserable," Draco said dryly.

She shrugged.

"Rumour is you're a mute. Is it true?" Harry asked his eyes showing his amusement.

"No," Ginny Weasley said shaking her head. "I just don't have much to say,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to disgrace my family anymore,"

"If your family can be disgraced just because you've been placed in Slytherin then what's to say they're worth being miserable over," Harry said dryly.

She looked up with her brown eyes huge in shock that he'd say such a thing.

"Being in Slytherin isn't all bad and if you stopped dwelling and made some friends you'd realise that," Draco pointed out.

"No one wants to be my friend I'm an outcaste,"

"Says who? Your daft idiot of a brother, that's now spewing slugs because he tried to curse someone with a broke wand?"

Ginny blinked obviously realising what they were on about.

"I'm being stupid aren't I,"

The twins nodded in sync.

"I'll think about what you said," she said getting up. "Thank you,"

They grinned. "Welcome,"

As she exited the hall Blaise and Neville entered it.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Neville said shaking his head.

"And trust you two to be in the last place we look," Blaise muttered.

"There's food here, why did you choose to look here last?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.

"When did you get back?" Neville asked.

"Just now. Father still isn't too happy with us but he's coming next month to watch the match," Draco asked looking slightly nervous.

"Buck up or Flint will have you for breakfast," Harry snickered.

As the feast started Harry started to hear strange things.

"_Kill, must kill_,"

"Did you say something?" Harry asked looking at the three of them.

They looked at him as if he was weird.

"I'm taking that as a no then," he muttered rolling his eyes.

"Going nutters mate?" Blaise snickered.

"_Blood, dirty blood, must kill_,"

"I swear to Merlin I heard something that time, which one of you is it?" Harry said looking at them threateningly.

"Hades we're not doing anything," Draco said looking concerned.

"Well then why can I hear someone whispering?"

"What are they saying?"

Harry closed up like a clam.

Telling them what he could hear would make them think he was an absolute nut job.

"Nothing, doesn't matter, I'm most probably imagining things,"

"_Kill, must kill now!_"

Harry rubbed his temple looking around subtlety before standing up. He'd get to the bottom of it.

The other three looked at each other before racing after him.

"Hades what's going on?" Draco demanded.

"You're going to think I'm crazy,"

"Too late I thought you were crazy the first time I met you," Neville quipped.

Harry looked at him before shaking his head. "I'm hearing a voice that's demanding to kill dirty blood,"

They looked at him as if he was crazy and he rolled his eyes.

He knew it was pointless telling them.

"Where can you hear it?" Draco asked deciding his brother was being deadly serious.

"The walls, each time it seemed further away,"

Harry followed the voice up to the first floor.

"Wow that whiny ghost must have flooded the bathroom again," Blaise muttered. "Rather pathetic if you ask me,"

That wasn't what the other three were concentrating on though.

Blaise blinked when he didn't get a response and looked up.

His jaw dropped.

**ENIMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.**

**THOSE LESS THAN PURE WILL FALL**

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS IS OPEN ONCE AGAIN**

**SLYTHERIN'S CONQUEST WILL FINALLY BE COMPLETED**

"Filch's cat," Draco murmured seeing it dangling off the torch.

"We need to go," Harry said abruptly. "If we're caught here then we're in for trouble,"

The boys agreed and followed mechanically as Harry lead them onwards and through a secret passageway to the dungeons.

"How is it you know of all these passageways Hades?" Neville murmured as if trying to take his mind off what he'd seen.

"I wander a lot at night," Harry shrugged.

* * *

><p>The next morning the boys heard that Weasley and Thomas had been found near the writing and were thought of as suspects by the rest of the student body.<p>

"Honestly how thick can you be," Draco muttered. "Thomas is a Mudblood and Weasley a Bloodtraitor how can either of them be the heir,"

"Fear is a fickle thing," Blaise shrugged. "They blame things on others even if it doesn't make sense,"

"What I don't understand is why I heard whatever it was that did that? And why was it in the walls?"

"Easy mobility, no one expects to be jumped out on from a crack in the wall," Draco shrugged. "And you should know these things always happen to you. It did last year with Voldemort and it is this year with this,"

"This isn't Voldemort, its different than last year," Harry said with a snort.

"Why is it always Halloween?" Draco groaned out of the blue. "Last year the troll, this year its this, its really just a dratted day of the dear,"

"We should demand they take it out of the year," Harry snickered. "maybe that way we can have a relatively normal October and November,"

Neville snorted. "Not bloody likely with you two,"

* * *

><p>They were called into Snape's office later that day.<p>

"Is there a problem professor?" Blaise asked not used to being called for private chats with their head of house.

"No but we're making sure it stays that way," Lucius said coming from behind them.

Neville and Blaise jumped at the unexpected voice but Harry and Draco managed to control their reaction.

Lucius noted this.

"I don't understand," Neville said looking confused.

"The four of you were involved in the disturbances last term and we're making sure that isn't repeated this year," Snape said from where he was sat at his desk.

The boys looked between the two men in confusion.

"The chamber of secrets was opened fifty years ago, when it was a girl died in a bathroom. If the heir has indeed returned then it is important that you don't get mixed up in any of this, none of you are in any danger so just allow for the heir to do what he's come here for," Lucius said looking in particularly at his sons.

The four of them knew at that exact moment that Lucius knew exactly what was about to happen.

"What if we can't help it?" Draco asked quietly. "We didn't exactly go looking for trouble last term it just found us what happens if it's the same this year?"

"Hopefully with the help I've put into place that won't happen. I'll be here more this year as well so it shouldn't happen so long as you abide by what you're told," Lucius said calmly.

Everyone but Harry nodded.

In fact Lucius noted as the boys left that Harry hadn't said anything throughout the whole meeting and it was most unusual.

* * *

><p>"He knows what's happening, he's the one who's caused it," Harry said as they sat in the Slytherin common room.<p>

"How do you know?" Blaise asked not really believing that Mr Malfoy would do such a thing while his sons were in Hogwarts.

"Because his mind was screaming at him to protect us and take us home until its done," Harry said glowering into the fire.

"He'll be guilty as hell if something does happen to one of us," Draco muttered.

"I need to let off steam," Harry suddenly declared.

"We could go fence," Draco suggested.

The boys had been able to fence since they were seven when Lucius started to learn them.

Harry nodded and the twins upped and left without saying anything more.

"All I can say is that I'm glad I'm not them," Neville sighed. "It must be horrible to know your own father could put you in the face of danger like Mr Malfoy is doing to them,"

"All I can say Hulk is that there's a hell of a lot more to that family than we know and I'm glad I'm not apart of it because it'd tear me apart," Blaise stated looking in the direction they'd gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the support guys :D I think its time to play a game :) Who's your favourite character so far and why? :D<strong>

**Bicky Monster - I'm going along with the books as much as I can with my own plot in mind. I have a crystal clear idea of where the whole series is going and if it starts to feel forced then i'll try to make sure that i work out the kinks for the later stories :) Hopefully i'll have you to keep me on the straight and narrow ;) As for the barrier the clues have already started in the previous chapters ) Thanks for the review! :D**

**Mimmu - I'm sorry about your disappointment with shipping but hopefully you'll enjoy who i eventually pair Hadrian up with :) **

**Chilling Death - Thanks! Did you like their reactions? More to come in upcoming chapters :D**

**SunshineAndDaisies - I'm absolutely thrilled that you're enjoying it :D Fingers crossed that the rest of the story meets your approval ;)**

**FRK921 - Oh yes and i'll tell you a little secret about the up coming stories, she's a damn good one too ;) **

**SevLoverKat - I'm glad :D**

**HinaLuvLuvChan ****- By other girl i'm going to assume you mean Indigo am i right? :) Well my lovely reviewer i'm afraid to say that all will have to be revealed as the series continues but the clues will thicken soon enough ;)**

**PrincessSly133 - I've always thought that Ginny was more Slytherin than Gryffindor so i decided that it was her turn to step out from underneath her family shadow and come into her own ;) Glad you like her placement :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rogue Bludgers **

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to think I could do this," Draco said pacing in his Quidditch robes as Harry laid in bed.

"I can't believe you've been up since the crack of dawn repeating that to yourself. Do you not have anything better to do with your time?" Harry snorted not moving an inch from his bed.

He hadn't gone to bed till three and he wasn't about to get out of bed until he absolutely had to.

"Hadrian," Draco said sharply looking at his brother. "I'm going make us loose,"

"Don't be stupid, idiot, you're good, one of the best Keepers I've seen,"

"Wood's better than me,"

"Wood has been at it for three years now he's had more field time but its not Keeper on Keeper is it. You're good at anticipating other's movements hell if you weren't you'd be pranked nearly every day from me and don't say I'm predictable because I still get Hulk and Sly when they know its coming," Harry said getting out of bed knowing his brother's nerves were just about done.

Draco looked into his twin's green eyes as he took him by the shoulder.

"You're going to do fine,"

His nerves started to settle as he read the confidence in his twin's eyes.

Hadrian believed what he was saying.

"You're my twin after all," Harry snickered letting his brother go and going to get dressed.

"You're my twin," Draco said sticking his tongue out. "I'm older,"

"By three minutes," Harry snorted rolling his eyes.

"Still counts," Draco smirked.

Neville sat up in bed to see the twins wrestling on the floor. Y

awning and rubbing his eyes he sighed.

Just a normal morning for them.

"Hah," Harry said pinning his brother under him. "Do you give?"

Draco snorted.

"No way in hell," he muttered struggling.

Harry buried his knee into Draco's side just under his ribs.

"Do you give?"

Draco yelped. "Yes, fine I give,"

Harry jumped up pulling Draco up with him.

"Do you mind?" Theodore Nott asked from a bed to the side of Crabbe and Goyles.

"Not particularly," Harry quipped.

"Lazy son of a gun," Draco muttered seeing Blaise still fast asleep.

"Makes a change Blaise been the last one up, its normally you," Harry snorted straightening his Quidditch robes and ruffling his hair up ignoring the glare he could feel off one of the only none Deviants in the room.

He picked up his broom and smirked.

"You coming or not, idiot, I don't think Flint will be too pleased if we miss the match,"

Draco's eyes never left Blaise.

"I'll be a minute,"

Harry shrugged and left and as he did there was a scream of absolute murder and Draco shot out of the dorm.

"You threw cold water on him didn't you," Harry snickered running to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>Lucius watched from where he was sat with Snape as his sons clad in Slytherin Quidditch robes marched onto the pitch looking professional.<p>

He saw Harry on Flints right side and chuckled.

"It seems Hadrian is Flint's right hand," he said to Snape.

Snape nodded.

"Flint is impressed with his skills. He shows aptitude for each position and is quite gifted at getting the others to do as he says,"

"What about Draco how's he faring?"

"He's better than most but at the moment he's still gaining his footing on the team, the boys have a reputation though and the elder members of the team don't dare goad him," Snape responded.

Lucius blinked in surprise.

"I've been trying to make them better Malfoys when all this time they're the best they can be,"

"Then perhaps focusing on their safety rather than their behaviour is the best route," Snape stated.

Lucius nodded slowly as the game started.

* * *

><p>"They've scraped a bit for you haven't they Thomas, mind you Gryffindors are all Mudblood lovers aren't they so it isn't surprising you got the position," Harry goaded as they flew up.<p>

Harry could see straight away that Thomas wasn't as good on a broom as most players and chuckled.

Easy win.

"Don't let the snake wind you up, Dean, he's trying to get under your skin," Fred Weasley said flying past them.

"Yeah listen to the weasel, Mudblood, after all you can't think for yourself can you," Harry cackled before flying away .

Draco recalled Harry's words that morning and breathed out, to everyone he was confident but he knew he wasn't.

As the Quaffle made it's way towards him he knew this was make or break.

He could tell by the way she was leaning on her broom that she was only feinting left and as soon as the Quaffle left her hands he shot right saving the first shot of the game.

He smirked and threw the Quaffle to Flint.

He could do it.

Harry flew past and clapped Draco on the back.

"Told you so,"

"I saw you winding Thomas up," Draco snorted.

"Baiting Gryffindors is my favourite pass time," he chuckled.

A Bludger shot at them and had they had slower reflexes they would have been taken from the sky.

"What the hell!" Harry snapped looking around.

"Foul no Bludgers in the Keeper's quarter until the Quaffle is there," Hooch shouted.

Harry watched the Gryffindors shout in protest that they hadn't even touched the bludger.

The foul still stood and the Slytherins managed to score the first goal of the season.

"Time to see just how good Thomas is," Harry snickered before shooting off and down into a dive.

Thomas followed him shakily and as Harry pulled up sharply with skill Thomas crashed straight into the ground.

"Sucker," Harry snickered before yelping and dodging yet another bludger.

He hissed through his teeth as he saw the thing swerving backwards aiming for him again.

He shot up and as he did he saw Draco dealing with the same thing he was.

"Those things have been tampered with!" Flint shouted.

Harry snarled through his teeth as he misjudged the angle that the Bludger was coming at him.

He felt his arm snap in half completely on the impact.

Knowing people were watching he didn't let out a single noise of pain.

"AND MALFOY IS HIT BY THE BLUDGER IS HE OK TO PLAY ON?" Lee Jordan shouted as the commentator of the match.

Harry nodded not prepared to leave his team stranded.

The match continued and the Slytherins only just kept a lead as the Bludger continued to plague Draco by the hoops.

"Time out!" Flint shouted.

Hooch granted it.

"We need to get these bludgers out of the way," Flint snarled.

"Derrick you stay by the hoops and keep that bludger at bay," Harry said firmly. "Draco make sure you leave the bludger to him and concentrate on the Quaffle. The Gryffindors are taking advantage of this,"

"What about you," Flint snapped. "I won't loose the match because you're bloodied from the bludgers,"

"I can deal with it. I'm faster than they are, only time I may need help is when I'm going for the snitch so keep an eye out Bole for when the snitch comes into play,"

Bole nodded and Flint grunted in agreement.

The teams hit the skies and as they did the bludgers were instantly on the twins tails.

Derrick kept Draco's at bay while Harry decided to have fun with his.

He kept making sure when the bludger went to slam him he was near a Gryffindor.

Katie Bell was out of commission before they'd regained play for more then ten minutes.

Harry figured that if he kept his arm still and against his chest it was fine but it meant he'd have to catch the snitch while flying with no hands.

It was another hour into the game and a few more close calls when Harry saw the snitch.

He dived for it and as he did he noticed the bludger coming for him.

Bole wasn't paying attention.

Gritting his teeth and knowing it was the only way Harry flipped upside down hanging onto the boom by his legs letting the Bludger fly over head as he captured the snitch.

"Got you!" he smirked just inches from the ground before dropping from his broom.

His broom stopped with him and Harry's eyes widened as the bludger still came for him.

He dodged it and pulled his wand out.

"_Reducto_," he snarled at it.

The bludger blew to bits and the other bludger seemed to loose its eagerness to do Draco harm as its partner was blown for existence.

"SLYTHERIN WINS 190 to 40!" Lee announced after getting over the shock of what happened.

"Are you ok Malfoy?" Hooch asked walking over to him.

Harry gritted his teeth as his arm was bumped.

"My arm," he hissed.

Her eyes seemed to grow considerably at the now black and blue arm.

"Get yourself off to the Hospital wing," Hooch said clapping his good shoulder. "Good play today,"

Harry snorted, it was a better than good play.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Petrified**

"Never fear I am here," Lockhart said entering the wing before Madam Pomfrey could get around to Harry. "I'll have it fixed in a fiddle, after all we can't have Slytherin's star go on with a broken arm,"

Before anyone could stop him he'd pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Brackium Emendo,_"

Harry glowered as his blue and black arm flopped.

"You fool," Lucius snarled walking onto the wing just in time to see the man remove his son's arm bones. "You've just removed the bones in his arm!"

"At least it isn't broken anymore," Lockhart whimpered pathetically quivering under Lucius' glare.

"Because there isn't any bones left!" Draco exclaimed looking horrified. "Why the hell are you even here anyway!"

"You're lucky you're a professor," Harry growled. "In fact how the hell did you even become a professor I bet Dumbledore had to scrape from the bottom of the barrel with you,"

Lockhart gaped like a fish before turning on his heel and walking back out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over muttering under her breath about the idiotic professor.

"You'll be spending the night I'm afraid Malfoy. We're going to have to regrow all the bones in your arm again, why the idiot couldn't have kept his wand to himself is beyond me,"

She thrust a goblet of something into Harry's hand and he gulped it down gagging as he did.

"That was disgusting," he said grimacing.

It felt as if he'd just drank oil.

"Well its not going to taste like pumpkin juice is it," Pomfrey said raising her eyebrow.

"It could of," Harry said in defence.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a glass of water.

"You'll need to take that every two hours on the dot,"

Harry grumbled and the matron took it as acceptance before walking off and leaving him to the crowd around his bed.

Flint, Draco, Neville, Blaise and his father all stood around.

"Now I no you're ok, Malfoy, I'm going. Make sure you're at practice on Saturday, I think I'm going to do a drill on dodges," Flint said with a nod before turning and leaving.

"I'm proud of you boys that was a superb game," Lucius said sitting down in the chair beside his son's bed.

"What you're not going to shout at us for causing a fuss with the bludgers?" Harry asked sarcastically before looking away from his father.

Lately he couldn't even think of his father without feeling bitter.

Lucius winced internally at his son's words.

"That wasn't your fault," he said in response.

"Just wait until I find out who's fault it was," Harry said darkly. "They'll be in this wing for weeks once I'm through with them. Who do they think they are trying to take us out of commission,"

Lucius had never felt so proud of his son's attitude as he was then.

He ruffled his son's hair and Harry noticeably startled cringing as if expecting a blow before he regained his composure.

"I think I best get back to your mother boys and tell her the news," Lucius said clapping Draco on the shoulder and going over to the fireplace. "Malfoy manor," he declared before green flames engulfed him taking him home.

"Why is every member of our family bipolar!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco chuckled. "Because life would be boring if we weren't,"

Harry couldn't argue with that.

* * *

><p>Later that night Harry sighed into the darkness. He couldn't sleep with the twinging pains running up his arm because of the Skelegrow.<p>

"_Must kill,_"

Harry's head whipped around but something else caught his attention.

"Master Hadrian is ok?"

Harry blinked seeing Dobby at the end of his bed.

"Dobby? Did my father send you?" he asked running a hand through his hair and sitting up.

Dobby shook his head climbing onto the bed. "No master Hadrian. Dobby had to come and see if master Hadrian was ok after Dobby's bludger,"

Harry growled in unrestrained anger.

"Your bludger?"

"Dobby takes his job seriously, master Hadrian, he is to keep young masters away from the danger. Dobby thought that when young maters saw someone was out to get them they would return home. Dobby had to punish himself for hurting young master,"

"The danger?" Harry said blinking. "the same one that was in the office,"

Dobby yelped but it was all the confirmation Harry needed.

"How did it get into Hogwarts Dobby? Did Draco or I fetch it?" Harry demanded.

Dobby pulled on his ears shaking his head.

"Did my father?"

Again another shake of the head.

"Dobby is forbidden to say, his job is only to protect young masters and when the barrier closure didn't stop young masters from returning to Hogwarts Dobby thought maybe his bludgers would work, but it seems Dobby has failed again,"

"You closed the barrier?" Harry snarled. "We could have been expelled if we'd have been caught in that car, Dobby,"

"At least young masters wouldn't be near the danger,"

"Is it something to do with the Chamber of Secrets, Dobby?" Harry suddenly said intrigued.

Dobby yelped but knowing he wasn't allowed to answer made Harry certain it was.

"Who is it? Dobby, tell me who the heir of Slytherin is,"

"The Dark Lord," Dobby squeaked.

"Leave me, Dobby and I order that you stay away from Draco and I. You are not allowed within 60 metres of us," Harry snarled.

Dobby yelped before popping out of existence.

Harry threw himself under his quilts as he heard nearing footsteps.

"Is he ok, Albus?" Pomfrey asked.

"I'm afraid my dear, that he's been petrified," Albus said.

"So the warning was real?" McGonagall asked. "Colin is the first but there will be others won't there?"

"I'm afraid so, Minerva, the chamber of secrets has opened once again,"

"And the heir?"

"I am at a loss to how he is performing these horrendous acts,"

"The school, Albus, it isn't safe for the children," Pomfrey whispered.

"Alas there is nothing we can do until the heir is caught,"

"And the students?"

"Only those of less than pure blood are in danger,"

"And the rest of them? Half the school isn't pure-blooded, Albus, you know this,"

Dumbledore nodded. "We will think of something to keep them as safe as the others,"

Harry heard nothing more as the professors left the wing.

He heard some shuffling around before the little light flooding the wing was gone.

He knew Pomfrey had retired back to bed.

Carefully so not to alert Pomfrey of his movements Harry walked over to the boy they'd brought in.

He vaguely recalled him as the camera happy Mudblood Colin Creevey.

Harry took hold of the camera and opened the back.

Smoke rose up.

What sort of monster could do such a thing without leaving one scrap of evidence or mark?

One thing he knew for sure, he'd find out how Voldemort was involved in the happenings.

* * *

><p>"Well Mr Malfoy how are you feeling this morning," Pomfrey asked walking onto the wing.<p>

Harry grumbled slightly and let his eyes dart to the now closed curtains of Colin Creevey before shrugging.

"Like I'm ready to get out of here,"

Pomfrey looked at him for a moment before nodding and inspecting his arm.

"Healed nicely, as soon as you're dressed you may leave,"

It didn't take him two minutes to be dressed and out of the wing.

He caught his twin and friends on their way to see him and pulled them into the unused toilets on the second floor.

"You realise this is a girls toilet don't you mate?" Neville asked.

"Doesn't matter," Harry said staring at them hard. "Colin Creevey was petrified last night and I got a late night visitor. Dobby came by and told me he was responsible for the bludgers and the barrier. He also told me the heir of Slytherin is Voldemort,"

Blaise and Neville started and Draco just stared.

"Why would Dobby do that?"

"Because the danger is the same danger he was protecting us from during the summer. Father some how smuggled it into Hogwarts and Dobby is trying to get us sent home so we're not near it,"

Draco's mouth fell open in shock.

"How do you know that Creevey was petrified?" Blaise asked.

"I overheard them fetching him in," Harry shrugged.

"I don't get how it's Voldemort, he doesn't have a body," Draco stressed.

"He's obviously using someone else again. We just need to know who," Neville stated.

"What we need is more facts on the Chamber and what happened fifty years ago before we can do anything," Blaise stated. "I'll go to the library after we're finished here,"

Draco snorted looking at them.

"Here we go again,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo what did you guys think? :) The support this story is getting is fabulous :D<strong>

**Bicky Monster - I'm glad you're liking everything :) As for Ron's wand in these series he's a bit denser than normal so what happened to his wand is anyone's guess. Considering the Deviants don't like the red head it's likely that the true reason as to how it was broken won't ever be discovered ;)**

**HinaLuvLuvChan - :D What can i say? I like to work fast :D As for Ginny, you have to understand that this is her first year and she's getting used to the idea of being the outcaste in her family. It can't be easy on her but i promise she will indeed become stronger and more defiant :) As Harry's pairing all will be revealed in time ;)**

**FRK921 - I'm glad :D I've written Lucius how i can imagine him in real life. In the books he is a very cold person but we don't see him interacting with his family away from prying eyes and this is how i see him being with them, especially since his image is so important to him :D**

**SunshineAndDaisies - More you shall get :D I'm thrilled you're liking the story so much :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_§Parseltongue_

**Chapter 8: Finding out Secrets**

"It's stupid! Lockhart couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, never mind teach everyone how to duel," Harry said dryly. "A flubberworm would most probably do a better job of it,"

They were currently all grouped in the great hall for a duelling club that Lockhart had started.

Harry watched with criticising eyes as Snape easily defeated the defence professor.

He knew the basic rules of a duel but he'd never duelled anyone in his life.

"We need some volunteers. How about Mr Weasley and Mr Finnigan?"

"With their talent with a wand we'll all be shipped to the hospital wing in flames. No I suggest we use the young Mr Malfoys," Snape said finding them in the crowd and motioning them to get up on the platform.

The twins smirked at each other before climbing up onto the table their professors were using as a platform.

"Wands out and bow to one another before walking three paces and turning to face each other," Snape instructed.

The boys did as instructed.

"Now Hadrian-"

"I don't need your help," Harry said cutting across Lockhart. "I'd rather win, thanks,"

"Scared Hades," Draco smirked facing his twin with his wand out and held steadily.

Everyone was watching with baited breath.

Harry snorted and a grin spread across his face. "You could only wish, Watcher,"

"_Rictusempra_!" Draco shouted.

Harry dodged out of the way letting the spell rocket behind him.

"_Engorgio!_" Harry whispered sending the spell towards his brother.

Draco didn't quite dodge it and his right arm started to swell in size.

Draco looked at him sharply.

"_Everte Statum!_"

Harry went flying backwards but as he did he sent another spell.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_"

Draco growled as his legs locked together as his brother stood up.

"_Serpensortia!_"

Harry laughed out loud as the black python flew from his brother's wand.

_§Come to me§_ he hissed in parseltongue forgetting about the audience.

The snake went to him with ease slithering up Harry's arm and coiling there with ease.

"Try again mate," Harry chuckled.

Draco rolled his eyes, shocked but not showing it.

Everyone else was gaping.

"Oh scary," Harry snorted realising what he'd just done. "Hadrian Malfoy just spoke snake language. He must be the Slytherin heir now," Harry laughed. "Try again idiots, the Malfoys are descendents of Slytherin but we're not heirs,"

That seemed to snap everyone out of it whether willingly or unwillingly.

* * *

><p>When they were back in the common room and the python Draco had conjured had vanished the three Deviants stood around their final member looking at him and waiting for the explanation as to why they were never told.<p>

"Because when I found out I could I was scared it made me a dark wizard," Harry shrugged. "And when I got over that it just never came up,"

"Does father know?" Draco asked blinking in shock.

"I do now, Professor Snape flooed me as soon as he returned to his office," Lucius said from the fireplace.

The boys looked at him in shock not having expected him to floo.

Lucius looked at his son and raised his eyebrow.

"The only person I told was Padfoot," Harry snorted. "I didn't know how anyone else would take it,"

"Family doesn't turn its back on one another, Hadrian, you should know that," Lucius said firmly.

"I do know that father, but I feared it meant I was a dark wizard and I didn't want that,"

Lucius accepted that. "We would never turn from either of you, you're our sons,"

"Father if Hadrian can speak to snakes why can't I?" Draco asked out of the blue. "We are twins after all,"

Lucius shrugged schooling his face. "I have no idea boys,"

They accepted it without question.

"The only other known parseltongue is you-know-who isn't it?" Blaise asked.

Lucius nodded tensely. "I must be off boys, don't forget to write home,"

With that he was gone.

"Well that was abrupt," Neville snorted.

"Voldemort's all you have to mention for him to scurry away," Harry said scowling.

"Least we know what Slytherin's monster is now though," Draco shrugged.

"What snake could possibly last thousands of years and be big enough to petrify people?" Harry asked dryly.

"A basilisk," Blaise answered easily. "One look into their eyes and you're dead, if you just see a reflection then you're petrified,"

"Then the cat should be dead," Neville stated.

"The water on the floor could have created a reflection of it," Draco said easily.

"And Creevey?" Neville asked.

"His camera," Harry answered with reluctance. "So what we're dealing with is a big dirty basilisk on top of Voldemort? We're goners,"

"How's a basilisk getting around though? Surely someone would have noticed it!" Neville said verging on panic.

"Hades said he heard it in the walls so most probably the plumping," Blaise said dryly.

"So a big dirty snake is slithering it's way through the pipes of the school?" Neville gaped.

"Oh boy," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. "That's really just disturbing,"

"I'm going to be terrified to go to the toilet," Neville said bluntly.

"You're pureblood it isn't going to attack you," Draco stated easily.

"How can you not be affected by this?" Neville exclaimed.

Draco looked at him and shrugged. "I am but I'm not going to let it eat at me, it's not as if I can change it. Focus on what you can change and not what you can't,"

"Always the rational one twinny but it still doesn't tell us how we can stop this happening," Hadrian snorted.

"We can't," Draco said sharply. "Like father said this is nothing to do with us,"

"Draco I can hear the thing whispering about it's desires to kill. Just letting it do it is murder or something," Harry said just as sharp.

"Its Voldemort again, Hadrian, we got lucky the last time and you know it," Draco snapped.

"And just sitting back and letting the twat win is an option?" Harry growled.

"No but what can we do, this isn't our responsibility!"

"Well hearing the bloody thing in the walls and being the only one able to makes it a tiny bit my responsibility, Draco. If you don't want to be involved then don't be but I'll be damned if I let Voldemort and his pet walk over me," Harry snarled.

Draco looked at Harry and knew his brother was being deadly serious. "Hadrian how are we going to do this? We're twelve and we hardly know enough to beat a fifth year never mind Voldemort,"

Harry winced. "I haven't thought of that yet but we'll get there, we haven't got an option,"

"Father's going to kill us again,"

"It'll give him something to do over the holidays," Harry said dryly before standing up. "I'm going for a walk,"

"It's past curfew," Blaise said speaking up for the first time since the twins started arguing.

Harry looked at him with a wryly smirk.

"So?" with that he walked from the common room as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The corridors were more or less deserted and Harry was surprised to see Ginny walking in the direction he'd just come from.

"Hey Weasley what's a little firstie like yourself doing out after hours," Harry asked with a grin as if he'd not just declared that he was going to try stop Voldemort again.

Ginny gave him a shaky smile.

"I got lost," she blushed.

"Happens to the best of us,"

"Never to you I bet," she chuckled.

He just grinned knowing he actually hadn't ever gotten lost.

"You make friends yet Red?" he asked.

She looked down and nodded blushing again. "Yeah Danielle Nott,"

"Ah her brother is in my year, bit of a loner he is if you ask me,"

Ginny shook her head at him. "That isn't nice,"

"No one ever said I was nice,"

"I think you are," she said softly.

Harry was surprised for a moment before ruffling her hair. "I think you're nice too. Now scram or Snape will eat you for breakfast when he catches you out,"

"You're out too," she pointed out.

"I, my dear, am a Deviant. I'm luckier than a cat with nine lives," he snickered.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon the school was subdued as Justin Finch-Fletchley and nearly headless nick were found petrified by the charms classroom.<p>

"Did you hear anything?" Blaise asked of Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No which means this attack must have been pretty quick after the thing was let out of the chamber,"

"So the chamber is around here somewhere," Neville said dryly looking as if he was contemplating not ever going onto the second floor again.

Draco nodded looking around.

"Best bet's a bathroom if it's using the plumbing,"

Grimacing Blaise nodded agreeing with the Malfoy's summarisation.

"Great," Neville muttered. "Now I'm definitely going to be scared of going to the bathroom,"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friend's announcement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Valentines Prank**

_Dear Padfoot_

_Well things have sure turned hectic. We've got all the clues about the Chamber but we can't do a thing about it until we find out which person Voldemort is using, so it sucks._

_Hulk found a black book thing in Moaning Mrytle's toilet the other day. It was dripping with water but there's no damage done to it. _

_Sly and I were messing about earlier and we spilt a heck load of ink over the thing. It was as if it just evaporated though as soon as it hit the book it disappeared so we're planning to have a proper look at it later._

_Oh and the Marauder's map is incomplete, I got the thing working over the new year and I've come to realise that its missing a lot of things. The other Deviants and I got to work on a new one._

_The transformation is coming along nicely. Sly transformed his other leg yesterday so now he's just needs to work on his arms, body and head. Neville will end up getting his next leg soon and Draco and I surprisingly are already transforming both of our arms as well. Hopefully we should be done by the beginning of third year._

_Lockhart has taken Valentines day way too personally and me and the boys have worked up a plan to knock him down and show him he's been an idiot._

_Oh and did I tell you about Ginny Weasley? _

_Her and Danielle Nott have become somewhat like little sisters to us Deviants. Sly and Danielle bicker like there's no tomorrow but I can see them together in a few year and I think Ginny likes Hulk but the bloke is so oblivious to it he's blind the poor boy._

_Haha well that's you caught up with this month so far. I'm still bugging mother to let me come see you but she tells me you don't want me anywhere near Azkaban. I can handle it you know and I will come and see you._

_Hades._

Sirius looked up at his cousin as she sat beside his door.

"You have to keep a better eye on them, Cissy," he stressed.

"I can't if you won't tell me what the problem is," she said with narrow eyes.

"He's getting involved again," Sirius snapped pacing his little cell.

"He can't Lucius has barriers in place to prevent that," Narcissa said shaking her head.

"Then why do I get fortnightly letters filled with information they keep gathering!"

Narcissa shook her head. "I don't know Sirius but they can't get involved. Lucius assured me. I need to go, I'll visit in a few months,"

"Don't let him come, Cissy," Sirius warned. "I don't want him to see me like this,"

Narcissa looked at him passively. "I don't plan to let him, Azkaban isn't a place for children,"

Sirius nodded and watched as she left.

He held his hands in his head.

It was happening again and he wasn't there _again_.

* * *

><p>Draco ruffled Ginny's and Danielle's hair as he walked past them on the way to the rest of the Deviants.<p>

"Asshole," Danielle muttered righting her hair again.

She was a spitfire with dark chestnut brown hair and dark mysterious eyes but she was petite like Ginny.

Draco halted in his pace as Ginny didn't rebuff him.

"Red what's up?"

"Her brother, Ronald, decided to tell her what he thought of her hanging around with Slytherins," Danielle said when Ginny didn't respond.

Draco snorted. "Ronald's opinion is as far down the chain of things to listen to as the Squid's singing,"

Ginny couldn't help the snort that escaped her at that.

Draco smirked. "We'll deal with it, can't have anyone upsetting _our _little sisters,"

He continued down to the other Deviants.

"Hulk, here, got him self an admirer," Harry grinned wickedly as his twin sat down.

Draco couldn't help but laugh everyone but Neville knew who his admirer was.

Neville turned a nice shade of red again.

"We need to send some sort of message to Weasley he's hassling Red about us and Danielle again," Draco stated throwing a glare over at the arrogant hard headed Weasley.

"We will soon, but as for now shall we enjoy the show," Harry said with a predatory grin as the candles started to flicker.

Strobe lights appeared and everyone looked around in confusion.

Lockhart's pink robes suddenly changed into a sequenced pink dress and a pair of plat formed high heels.

"Is it just me or does he actually suit that dress?" Blaise whispered.

The other three smothered their laughter and watched as their idiotic professor stood up and suddenly burst into song.

He was singing Whitney Houston - So Emotional.

As the magics of the prank kicked in making the unwilling professor get really into the song he flicked his hip and whipped his hair strutting down the length of the hall.

Everyone in the hall were looking at him with their mouths agape especially when he started to dance in a 60's style dance.

When the song finally finished the cherubs that Lockhart had littered the school with surrounded him in a wind like fashion lifting him from the floor before all he started to smoke around the edges.

"The grand finale," Neville said watching with anticipation.

Their professor's clothes exploded leaving his hair stuck up on ends, his face and body covered in soot and in the place of the pink dress was a pair of Y front briefs with little love hearts flashing with things like, "A smile a day keeps the healer away" and "Love makes the word go around,"

The whole hall exploded with laughter and Harry flicked his wand making the Deviants finally agreed upon crest appear floating in the air.

It was a silver four point shield with an emerald D in the middle of it with four black wands surrounding the D going up into the points.

Lockhart looked around mortified and ran from the hall not even thinking to conjure himself a robe.

Snape stopped the boys on their way out of the hall. "Forty points to Slytherin for good spell work,"

The boys watched him leave in bewilderment before accepting the points.

Neville's face suddenly turned violent and the other's looked around for the reason.

Harry smirked.

"I think we had another person to get a message to didn't we boys?"

The Deviants were more than a little surprised when Neville slammed Ron up to the wall looking at the boy with fury.

Ron paled.

"We heard you've being harassing _our _sister, Weasley," Draco said breezily looking at the Gryffindor.

"She doesn't need you abusing her for her house placement Weasley," Neville snapped. "She's had a hard enough time fitting in as it is she doesn't need another reason to withdraw from a chance at a happy Hogwarts career,"

"She's a traitor," Ron spat obviously enraged at their audacity.

"Neville," Harry said motioning for him to come away from the boy.

Harry walked slowly to the boy and Ron's trembling increased.

Ever since the snake incident the rest of the school had given the Deviants a wide berth, especially Harry, afraid they were dangerous.

Harry jabbed his wand into the red heads stomach making him bend over.

"Let this be a reminder, Weasley. We protect our own with everything we have," Harry said in a threatening whisper.

He then blasted the boy into the wall leaving him bent over and gasping for breath before walking back to his brothers.

Neville stepped forwards and kicked the boy in the gut. "Go near her and I'll make your life a misery,"

* * *

><p>The entered the common room later that day to see Ginny looking at them with her eyebrow raised.<p>

"My brother has declared that you're all evil and that you've corrupted me so he's not even going to try make me Gryffindor worthy,"

Feral smirks worked across all their faces.

"We just gave him a little reminder about how sensitive we are about people messing with one of our own," Neville said dropping down next to her.

She blushed.

"You didn't need to do that," she whispered.

"We did, you're our little sister, Red, you and Danielle only have to ask and we'll do what we can," Draco shrugged.

What had turned out and initial plan to rile the Weasleys had turned into them having found two friends out of their group that they would protect fiercely.

Blaise chuckled. "Even if one of you is a pain,"

"You're no better with her," Ginny reminded him.

Blaise just gave her a grin and a shrug.

* * *

><p>"How can ink not affect it!" Draco demanded looking at his brother as if he was an idiot. "You pour ink over parchment and it drowns,"<p>

"Watcher, he's not pulling you're leg," Blaise said seriously. "We spilt a whole ink pot over it and it didn't even stain it,"

Draco shook his head and Harry rolled his eyes.

Ever the rationalist, Draco needed proof.

"Watch," Harry snapped pouring his whole ink pot on it.

Draco watched as the diary just seemed to absorb it.

"It's like the Marauders map the ink is absorbed so I'm thinking that if we write someone will write back," Harry shrugged throwing himself onto his bed.

_Hello_, Draco writ. _My name is Draco Malfoy._

**Hello Draco Malfoy, my name is Tom Riddle. May I enquire to how you acquired this diary?**

The boys blinked and Harry smirked gloatingly at his twin.

Draco rolled his eyes.

_My brother found you in a bathroom._

**Interesting, I wasn't aware the last owner of my diary had lost me.**

**_Hi, Tom, my name is Neville Longbottom, I'm the one who found you. It didn't seem as though your last owner lost you, it seemed like they wanted to get rid of you down a toilet._**

**Hmm, very interesting. From the names I assume you are the Deviants my last owner spoke frequently of.**

The boys looked at each other in alarm.

_They spoke of us?_

**Frequently. I assume you are on the path of the heir? Would you like me to show you what happened fifty years ago when I was at Hogwarts?**

The boys looked at it and then each other.

With a sigh Blaise took the quill.

**_Please._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the support guys! :D What do you all think so far?<strong>

**Bicky Monster - Thanks :D that means a lot to me, i apreciate the constructiveness to your reviews :D and I try to keep my updates coming at least once a week :) Never let it be said that I left you guys hanging ;) especially since i have the whole series up to Book 5 already writen and completed :)**

**HinaLuvLuvChan - Haha if you wanted revenge then you most probably enjoyed this chapter :D What did you think of it? :) I love your idea haha and I bet it would be fun to write but i'm afraid if Harry was to have two girls those two girls wouldn't be the pair that he'd have ;) Although i'll give you something to look forwards to, at one point Hadrian does have two girls on the go BUT i'm not going to tell you in which book :D As for Harry's sweetness, he does still have it but it's a little warped and he doesn't have any patience for those that go against him so i'm afraid there's no hope for his behaviour with Dobby. I figured that when he was at the Dursleys Harry had something to empathise with Dobby about but as a Malfoy Harry has no empathy or sympathy for a creature he's being brought up to see as lower than him :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D I love your reviews ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Petrified**

_Dear Hades_

_Please stop pestering your mother about coming to see me. I am in a bad way being in here for nearly twelve years and I would rather you not see me like I am. I would much rather you imagine me in a way you could be proud not the pitiful man I have become in this place._

_Your letters keep the days bright as I anticipate them but your flippant words concerning the situation you are in troubles me. Voldemort isn't to be taken lightly even if you don't fear him. What Tom Riddle showed you is a load of tosh, Hagrid was framed and I can tell you that is the honest truth because I used to be friends with him. You need to check up about your friend's name it sounds very familiar and not in a good way._

_I'm glad your family and friends finally know about your parseltongue. I told you they wouldn't think you dark and the reactions of the Hogwarts population could have been a lot worse so don't dwell on them._

_Lucius sounds to have had an epiphany. He's proud of you no matter what he does and you should know that but his change in behaviour shows it._

_Well done for another two wins on the Quidditch pitch, you are very skilled no doubt Captain material. I'm afraid I have nothing to report from my end. Your aunt's constant screams about Voldemort's return are old news._

_What I find more interesting is your obsession with a certain Indigo Vixen. Your letters are filled with her, a crush perhaps? She sounds like a girl worthy a Deviant if she can put up with your nonsense._

_Well that's all I have to write this time please take my warning about Voldemort seriously Hadrian._

_Padfoot._

Harry scowled at the suggestion about Vixen.

He wasn't that see through was he?

"So what did cousin Padfoot have to say this time?"

"That we need to research Tom Riddle," Harry shrugged at his twin who was wrapping his fencing sword up back in the velvet material it lived in when it wasn't being used. "Your sword needs polishing," he added.

Draco nodded. "I know but all my cleaning stuffs at home,"

"Mine's in my trunk," Harry said before penning a letter back to his godfather.

Draco pulled out Harry's sword, it was pure silver with emeralds encrusted into the hilt and surrounded by an elaborate silver design with his name written down the blade.

Draco's own sword was silver and bronze, he had a silver blade and most of his hilt was silver also put the design in the hilt was bronze with the finest detail. He had emeralds on either side of the hilt and his name was written up the blade as Hadrian's was.

They were made by the finest goblin craftsman and looked very professional.

"Yours never looks used," Draco muttered putting his brother's back in the trunk after taking out the special cleaning kit.

Harry smirked at him. "Because I know how to look after it,"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe we have another match soon, hopefully the attacks are done and all we'll have to focus on is winning us the cup again," Harry grinned.

"I can't believe there hasn't been anymore attacks," Draco snorted. "Voldemort isn't one to give up,"

"That's because he hasn't,"

The two looked up to see Blaise walking into the dorm.

"How do you know?"

"Because Voldemort's former name was Tom Riddle. The only reason there hasn't been any attacks because whoever was being used as Riddle's puppet realised and got rid of him,"

"Hulk has become very protective of that thing," Harry said slowly.

"Maybe we could use his attachment to it," Draco stated. "Get him to weasel it out of Riddle how exactly the diary has power over it's last owner,"

"We can try but it sounds like a long shot," Harry muttered.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're not coming, mate?" Draco asked as Harry entered the dorm dressed in his Quidditch robes ready to go.<p>

"I don't feel well," Neville said looking slightly green. "I'll come if I feel any better later if the match is still on. Go on I'll be fine,"

The boys looked at him again concerned before walking out of the door.

"Something about that scene didn't sit well with me," Harry muttered. "There's something going on,"

"Well the diary was stolen last night so it can't be that's influence," Blaise stated remembering the hours it took to put the dorm back together.

Harry snickered. "That'll teach you to let just anyone open your trunk. Ours has always been charmed to stop unwanted guests from opening it,"

"I'm just waiting for the attacks to start again," Draco murmured shaking his head.

"Well if they do at least we've narrowed down who it'll be, only a Slytherin could have gotten into our dorm," Blaise muttered going up into the stands

"And here we go again, Deviants Private Detectors ready to snoop out dark plots and put a stop to dark lords," Harry snorted.

Draco shook his head smacking his brother around the head and leading them to the changing rooms.

"What do you mean it's being cancelled!" Flint barked as the twins got to the changing rooms.

McGonagall was stood there looking as fierce as normal.

"I'm telling you that there's been another attack and the match has been cancelled until further notice," McGonagall said sternly. "Now return to your common room and stop this ruckus at once,"

Flint glowered at her before storming past her and out of the changing room.

The transfiguration professor spotted the twins. "I think we need to find Mr Zabini, there is something you should know," she said unusually soft.

* * *

><p>Harry glowered as he sat beside his brothers in the Hospital wing.<p>

Neville had been petrified.

"He's pureblood why has he been petrified! I can understand why the bloody mudblood was but Neville is Pureblood!" Draco exclaimed.

Snape shook his head.

"Longbottom is indeed pureblood and from their positioning they were nearing the Headmaster's office when they were petrified. Granger had a mirror in her hand,"

"I don't understand how it could have happened so quickly. We'd only just left him!" Blaise exclaimed. "Like fifteen minutes before we got to the pitch and McGonagall was already in the changing rooms when we got there so it had to have happened like five minutes after we left him,"

"Or perhaps what you were seeing wasn't what you thought," Snape said cryptically.

"What was he doing with the mudblood?" Harry asked looking at his brother's frozen form as if the answer would just pop up. "And near Dumbledore's office at that,"

"According to Miss Vixen, Granger was going to Dumbledore to tell him of her findings about the monster. Perhaps they met on the corridor both having something to tell the headmaster," Snape stated surveying them all. "Be that as it may however we need to return to the common room,"

"You want us to just leave him?" Draco asked looking like he'd been slapped.

"I have things to talk to the rest of the house about and I can't do that if I'm looking after the three of you here. There are new rules stating students aren't allowed to roam without a professor,"

"Oh because you're going to scare the thing," Harry said dryly before standing up.

* * *

><p>When they re-entered the dorm it was to see what looked like Neville sat in his bed looking sickly.<p>

"Guys go to the game I'll be fine,"

Harry suddenly seemed to explode with rage swiping at the illusion and breaking the charm Neville had cast.

Profanities by the dozens fell from his mouth.

Crabbe, Goyle and Nott seemed to take cover in their fourposters as Harry trashed the dorm his magic multiplying the damage done.

Finally Harry ran out of steam and he stood in the middle of the destruction.

"Finished?" Draco asked dryly.

Harry just gave a nod before swiping his hand and righting everything.

He was still so angry he didn't even notice he'd done it wandlessly.

"This is personal now. No one attacks one of ours and I mean no one," Harry snarled regaining his composure just enough.

He knew his outburst would be around the school in no time with Nott, Crabbe and Goyle's loose mouths but he didn't care it would make the student body think twice before attacking one of them again.

As if thinking of something Harry walked out of the room.

Blaise and Draco ran after him. "We can't leave through the entrance, Snape has it cursed,"

Harry didn't lead them to the entrance though, he knocked on the wall three times beside a portrait of Slytherin himself and it folded in like a door.

The two followers were completely surprised.

"The Marauders map doesn't cover half of the passages that I've found in my late night wanders," Harry muttered.

They exited the passageway on the first floor and Harry led them through another two passageways they hadn't known of before they were outside Ravenclaw tower.

"You can hold me without the use of your hands or your legs. What am I?" the bronze eagle shaped knocker asked.

"Breath," Blaise answered straight away.

The twins looked at each other.

They could have used him last year.

The entrance opened and Harry looked around.

The Ravenclaws stopped and stared at the three Slytherins.

Harry spotted the reason for their venture.

"Vixen, a word," he said firmly.

She said goodbye to Padma Patil and walked over to them.

"Why am I not surprised that you know where the tower is?" she asked wryly.

"Granger was going to Dumbledore when she was petrified," Harry stated ignoring her. "Did she say anything about Neville?"

"Longbottom? No, Hermione doesn't like to be around your little group if she sees one of you she'd rather walk the other way. Can't say I blame her either," Vixen muttered her blue eyes boring in to Harry's with questions held in them.

Harry nodded.

"Malfoy?" she asked as he turned.

He looked back at her.

"They will be ok, won't they? This will get cleared up?" she asked softly looking him straight in the eye.

Harry nodded.

"Its personal now," he stated before leaving her with just that.

"This has something to do with that diary," Draco stated.

"We can't dwell on Neville's petrifaction. We need to look at everything else and stop being sidetracked if we want this to end," Blaise stated firmly.

The twins nodded agreeing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bad Business**

"We're coming up blank, it could be any of them!" Harry exclaimed as they observed their housemates to see if any of them looked shady. "they're Slytherins of course they look shady!"

"Hades for goodness sake go do something else," Draco snapped at his short attention spanned brother.

Harry glowered at him but decided to go work on the map.

His sketch of Hogwarts was coming along nicely.

So far it had each floor and the main detail to that floor and then any passageways that were there or secret rooms now he was adding more and more finer details adding the passageways that hadn't been used in so long.

He knew had he not had the Marauders map it would have been incredibly more difficult to have even considered doing it.

"So hows the life of a thirteen year old treating you?"

Harry looked up to see Danielle sat beside him.

"Fine, what's up with you?" he asked seeing she looked slightly down.

"Ginny's been a bit withdrawn lately. Ever since Neville was petrified she hardly says two words,"

"She'll get over it, he'll be back to normal soon the mandrakes are nearly ready to be used," Harry stated with a shrug.

"I suppose," Danielle said shrugging. "but until she does she isn't much company,"

"That's not nice," Harry smirked.

Danielle smirked back. "I'm never nice, you should know that by now,"

Harry nodded. "I suppose I should, mind you it isn't surprising is it, considering who you talk to,"

Danielle nodded. "Exactly, you're not one to talk,"

"So what have you got planned?"

"Talking to you, doing some Charms homework and then seeing if Ginny's up for dinner, she's getting terribly thin," Danielle stated.

"Relatively tame for you Dannie," Harry snorted.

"I know shocking isn't it, Malfoy," she laughed.

"You need help with your charms don't you," Harry guessed with a chuckle.

"You're my hero, Hadrian," she grinned pulling her essay out.

* * *

><p>"What's my father doing here?" Draco asked seeing his father walking down to Hagrid's.<p>

"He did say he'd be here a lot more this year," Blaise pointed out.

"Yeah but he hasn't has he, not really, and when he has been here he's been here for Hadrian and I,"

"Did I hear my name?" Harry asked coming up behind them. "Given up on Slytherin watching?"

Blaise snorted and nodded.

"Father's here," Draco stated. "And he's heading towards the half giant's abode,"

"Lets go see what he's here for then," Harry grinned before shooting off down the grounds.

"Mental, I'm telling you, completely mental," Blaise muttered following the two twins down.

He was surprised that Hadrian managed to sneak around as much as he did.

His near white hair was a dead give away in the dark.

"You can understand then Dumbledore why this has to be done," they heard Lucius say silkily from inside the hut.

"Hogwart's won't stand a chance wi' out Dumbledore here!" Hagrid erupted.

"The board of governors has voted," Lucius said coldly. "Dumbledore has been removed as Headmaster of the school due to is lack of intervention for these attacks,"

"This has been his plan from the start," Harry muttered looking at the other two.

Draco nodded darkly.

"And you Hagrid will be coming with me,"

The boys were surprised to hear the Minister of Magic within the hut.

"Cornelius you know where I stand with this," Dumbledore said firmly. "I believe Hagrid is completely and utterly innocent of the charges,"

"Be that as it may, Dumbledore, Mr Hagrid's past stands against him and until it's proven he must go to Azkaban,"

"A-Azkaban?" Hagrid stuttered.

The boys could imagine the minister nodding.

"These attacks must come to an end and the ministry and board of governors are doing everything they can to stop them without closing the school," Lucius said coolly.

"Understand though, Lucius, that while the board may want my leave now that there will always be those that are ready to fight and stand up for what they see as right," Dumbledore stated.

The boys shifted slightly as if the words had been pointed at them.

"Shall we?" Cornelius Fudge said opening the front door.

The boys scurried into the pumpkin patch so the adults couldn't see them.

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco and Blaise woke up and started to dress for the day when Harry didn't they looked at him.<p>

He looked thoughtful.

"The diary is the thing that's at the middle of all this," Harry said uploading his thoughts on to them. "Father was the one in possession of it until just before we came to Hogwarts. Who would father have come in contact that could have brought that into school because Dobby told me we didn't fetch it in and neither did father so who?"

"Well the only people we saw from Hogwarts before coming here was the Weasleys in Flourish and Blotts but he couldn't have known we'd see them," Draco said shaking his head.

"It can't be anyone else though. Snape hasn't been to the manor in years, father always comes to Hogwarts instead,"

"But it's a Slytherin how can it be a Weasley," Draco argued.

"Ginny," Blaise said quietly. "He picked up Ginny's second hand transfiguration book from her cauldron before him and Mr Weasley had that fight. He must have slipped the dairy into the book,"

"That's why she's being so withdrawn," Draco said as it dawned on him. "She was confident and happy when we had the dairy and since it's been missing she's been like she was at the beginning of term,"

"She would have seen Neville writing in it as well," Blaise muttered.

"That's sick, Voldemort is using an eleven year old girl," Harry exclaimed.

"She was strong enough to fight as well," Draco said. "She threw it away. I bet it's only because she saw Neville using it that she took it back,"

"Why didn't she tell someone though?" Blaise asked.

"Why haven't we?" Harry retorted.

"Because we think we can handle it," Draco said quietly.

"And we don't trust the adults," Blaise added.

"Exactly now we need to go find that diary," Harry stated getting up.

Ginny was nowhere to be seen though, she wasn't at breakfast and she wasn't in the common room.

"Danielle," Draco called. "have you seen Ginny?"

"No she was gone when I went to see if she was coming for breakfast," Danielle said worriedly. "Why?"

The boys didn't answer her though they just ran back out of the common room.

"Damn it where could she be,"

"Could all students return to their common rooms immediately and all staff report to the staff room at once please!" McGonagall's voice rang through the school.

The boys didn't even think before they were racing towards the staff room.

They managed to hide themselves in a cloakroom just before the teachers started flooding in.

"What's happened Minerva?" Snape asked as he strolled in.

"It's happened, what we all feared has happened," McGonagall stated.

"A death?" Sprout asked sounding strangled.

"No but just as bad," McGonagall breathed. "the monster has snatched a student and taken her into the Chamber itself,"

"Who?" Flitwick squeaked. "Who has it taken?"

But the boys already knew.

"Ginerva Weasley. Go get the students ready to go home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts as soon as I've conferred with the board the students will be sent home,"

"How long?" Snape asked just as Lockhart strolled leisurely into the staff room.

"Two days at most," McGonagall sated before turning to Lockhart. "This is your chance to shine, Gilderoy,"

Lockhart's stride faltered. "Shine, Minerva?"

"It was only the other day you were bragging about knowing where the entrance to the chamber was, Lockhart. Well now is your chance to show us what you're made of," Snape purred oily. "A child has been snatched by the monster and you can go retrieve her,"

"Oh err well then let me go… go get ready," Lockhart said pausing for a moment before turning and swooping back out of the room.

"That's got him out of the way for a bit," McGonagall stated before turning back to the teachers. "Tell the students the monster has taken one of their class mates and to ready themselves to leave at anytime,"

The boys looked at each other as they heard the professors leave.

They wouldn't leave it to Lockhart to find Ginny, they'd get her back their selves.

With that in mind they escaped their hideaway and went to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm loving the support guys :) Hope you liked it! :D<strong>

**Bicky Monster - If you liked the way the Deviants bullied Lockhart then the next chapter should amuse you ;) The ditzy git deserves everything that they give him :D And i completely agree with you on that one :D Hope you liked the new chapters :)**

**SunshineAndDaisies - Thank you :D I'm glad you liked it! Hope these ones were just as good for you, things are begining to get a little more exciting :)**

**HinaLuvLuvChan - I agree Neville and Ginny would make a cute couple especially since Neville has a lot more confidence in this :D And yeah there will be another girl but who will Hadrian choose ;) I'm actually not too sure where Luna will enter the series, i'll have to think on that. Maybe a friend of Indigo's and Hermione's or perhaps another little sister to the Deviants hmmm... Oh and don't worry there will be a lot more threatening of the ditzy fraud very soon, just couldn't resist really :) He deserves everything they give him and more in my opinion! :D**

**FRK921 - Lucius is definately a little bit bipolar but he's struggling to show his love for them as well as make sure their behaviour doesn't raise Voldemort's attention anymore than it already has. He's failing of course and the boys will strive to break from his constricting behaviour and gain more independance. Of course he wouldn't be Lucius if he made it easy for them ;) They did indeed figure things out a lot more quickly this time but I figured because of their challenging environments and the need to be the best that they'd click on a lot quicker this time especially with there being four sharp brains working at it this time around instead of just one :) Yes you would have thought they would have, especially with them knowing their father was involved but they're quite naive and think they can handle it themselves :) a bad combination and because of it they're determined to work it all out themselves since they don't quite trust the adults around them :D**

**Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow - Yep here they go again! :) You'd think they would learn but as they say boys will be boys and these particular boys are crafty and determined despite what the adults in their lives say :D At least they've got each other though! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Memory Charms and Collapses**

"It's got to be moaning myrtle's bathroom," Draco said, pacing in the room he and Harry used for fencing and what all of them used to practice the transformation. "A girl died in a bathroom the last time it was opened,"

"If it isn't, we can ask Myrtle," Blaise pondered.

Harry nodded along with them.

He wasn't much of a planner.

The halls were completely deserted but the boys stuck to the shadows, knowing Snape would know they weren't in the common room, not wanting to be caught.

On their way they collided with Lockhart and his trunk.

He paled dramatically at seeing them.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to the chamber of secrets to rescue Ginny?" Harry demanded not surprised at all.

"I-I-I was called away on business," he said clearing his throat to take the tremble out of his words.

"More like you're running away, again," Harry purred skilfully keeping his attention on him rather than Draco and Blaise who were going to the idiot's back.

They could use him as a buffer between them and any teachers they saw.

Lockhart glowered.

"You have known too much for far too long. You and your pesky friends always showing people my incapability's. I wouldn't let the other wizards do it and I'm not going to let a thirteen year old do it either. Say good bye to your memories," he snarled pulling his wand out.

Draco and Blaise stabbed him in the back with their own wands and Harry smirked.

Lockhart deflated, fear overcoming him.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"You're coming with us and if we see any teachers you're just escorting us away from danger, got it?" Harry said with a smirk.

Lockhart nodded and Harry pocketed the man's wand before leading the way to the bathroom.

"A girls bathroom," Lockhart murmured looking at them questionably as they all entered.

"Why Miss Moaning Myrtle, it's an honour to finally meet you," Harry said laying the charm on thick and sounding like an air head fan. "I've heard so much about you and I just couldn't wait to ask you how you died," he said looking like an excitable child at Christmas.

Draco snorted quietly at his brother's acting skills and Blaise was amazed at just how easy he did it.

Moaning Myrtle seemed absolutely flattered.

"Oh it was just horrible, I'd been crying here, right in this cubicle because Olive Horby had been teasing me about my glasses. I heard someone come in and say something in a funny language. It sounded like a boy so I opened the door intending to tell him to go away and get out of the girl's bathroom and then… I died," she said taking on a dreamy like state.

"Just like that?" Harry asked curiously.

"All I can remember is seeing two large yellow eyes from over there under that sink. Funnily enough even when I was alive that sink never worked faulty piping I suppose," Myrtle stated with a shrug, hovering over the cubical she'd died in.

"This is it," Harry said turning to the others as he walked to the sink. "this is the entrance,"

Lockhart paled completely.

He ran his fingers over it looking for something to trigger the entrance but all he could find was an engraved snake on the rusty tap.

"Say something in parseltongue," Blaise stated, looking like he thought he was mental for even contemplating doing it again.

"_Open_," Harry hissed at the sink.

It started to rumble and they all watched as the sink lowered and the top of the sinks hovered and a grate appeared over the sunk sink.

"If you die down there you're welcome to share my toilet," Myrtle said with a giggle as they all stood around it.

Harry looked at Lockhart.

"Ladies first,"

"You surely don't need me anymore," he yelped.

"What we don't need is you running to the professor professing our deaths before they even happen. Now come along," Harry snapped.

Blaise and Draco pushed the fraud straight down the pipe.

Harry grimaced.

"Another long way down," he stated before jumping.

The pipe was grimy Harry was horrified at the dirt, he'd no doubt be covered with it.

He flew from the pipe onto a floor covered in bones of rodents and other small animals.

He saw Lockhart passed out on the floor and kicked him slightly, as the bones crunched under his feet.

Draco and Blaise appeared one after another looking as equally dirty as Harry and Lockhart.

"What happened to him?" Draco asked. "Did you knock him out?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"No the idiot fainted but we can't leave him here, if he gets out then he'll tell everyone that we were the heirs of Slytherin and that he fought us to the death, killed the monster but failed to save Ginny," he snorted making up the story.

Draco and Blaise couldn't argue.

"_Mobilicorpus_," Draco murmured hovering Lockhart in front of them.

He didn't watch where he was steering but none of the boys were exactly bothered about if Lockhart was ok.

"Holy hell!" Blaise exclaimed.

In shock Draco let go of the spell and Harry cursed under his breath.

There in front of them was a fifty foot snake skin.

"We're dead," Blaise said with so much belief the boys had to look at him.

He was as pale as a ghost and he looked like he honestly believed they were going to die.

"We knew it was going to be big," Draco pointed out.

"No we knew it was going to be big, not huge!" Blaise snapped. "This is last year repeated all over again, how do you even plan to look at the thing? It's eyes are deadly remember,"

The twins looked at each other and rubbed the backs of their necks.

They hadn't thought of that.

"We're not going up against the basilisk, we're going in for Ginny, that's it," Harry said firmly. "I'm not suicidal enough to want to be eaten by a giant snake,"

"How are we going to-"

Draco cut off as he was pulled from behind his wand snatched as he was then thrown to the floor.

He picked himself up and glowered at Lockhart who was looking rather wild.

"I've had enough of-of-of this nonsense. I like Hadrian's idea where I tell them just what is happening here, and how I duelled you to the death," he said "Or how you followed me down here and went mindless at the sight of your little friend's dead body. Now say goodbye to your memories," he snarled pointing his wand at Harry. "_Obliviate_!"

Harry pushed Blaise out of the way and pulled his hands up to protect his face.

Everyone gasped as a shield was brought up wandlessly and the memory charm rocketed back towards Lockhart slamming him into the wall behind him with some force.

"Duck!" Draco shouted. "It's going to cave!"

Everything happened too fast for Harry to keep up with as he tripped backwards in his attempt to get away from the cave in.

Dust overcame everyone of his senses and he coughed trying to get his airwaves clean.

When the dust settled their was a wall blocking him from Draco and Blaise.

"Hadrian?" Draco shouted from somewhere on the other side of the wall.

"What?" Harry tried to shout back but his dry throat stopped him.

He coughed again before trying again.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"A bit cut up but fine, what about you and Blaise?" he called back.

"I'm fine but Blaise is unconscious. We can't get through,"

"Try and clear some of the rock away,"

"You're not going forwards are you?" Draco asked frantically.

"I have to, Draco, we came here for a reason remember,"

"Just… just come back ok," Draco said his voice sounding as if he was on the verge of becoming emotional.

"I will, I swear, Draco," Harry said solemnly before coughing again and looking around.

"_lumos,_" he whispered letting light flood out in front of him.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they're gone, again, Severus," Lucius snapped his eyes flashing.<p>

Snape looked at his old friend.

"The boys are gone again. They never returned to the common room when the students were called back,"

"So they're on the loose in the castle somewhere?"

"We've checked they're nowhere to be seen. Lockhart is gone as well but his trunk was found on the third floor near where the boys go to fence," Snape stated wincing knowing the eruption that was about to happen.

"You mean they've disappeared again!" Lucius snarled. "You promised me to keep an eye on them throughout this Severus! Can I not count on you anymore?"

"The boys are skilled Lucius, I couldn't keep an eye on them twenty four seven it would have been impossible,"

"Dobby!" Lucius snapped.

The house elf appeared snivelling.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on them," he snapped.

"Master Hadrian ordered Dobby away from them Master, Dobby could not return to them until master Hadrian called again," Dobby wailed.

"You incompetent, elf," Lucius snarled backhanding him. "why did you not tell me,"

"Master Hadrian forbid me to,"

"How on earth did Hadrian find you? I order you to tell me everything!" Lucius snapped. "and as the head of the Malfoy household I override all other orders of silence concerning this matter!"

"Young masters found out about Dobby's protection during the summer, master Lucius, they asked Dobby questions about the danger but Dobby could not tell them. When Dobby sealed the barrier and sent the bludgers after them to make young masters come home Dobby failed so Dobby went to make sure Master Hadrian was well in the Hospital, master Lucius. Master Hadrian asked who the heir of Slytherin was Master Lucius and Dobby told him the dark lord and then Master Hadrian ordered Dobby to stay away from him and Master Draco and to keep his silence," Dobby wailed.

"They knew," Lucius whispered. "they've been involved from the very beginning,"

"All we can do now, Lucius, is wait for their return," Snape said unnaturally soft. "And I believe they will return,"

"Yes, Severus, but in what state will they return to us?" Lucius whispered guilt overwhelming him.


	13. Chapter 13

__Parseltongue__

**Chapter 13: The phoenix and the basilisk**

Harry looked at the circular door and breathed in and out.

This was it.

He was about to enter the chamber.

"_Open_,"

He winced as it seemed to shriek as it opened.

He had to remind himself that he didn't believe in omens.

The chamber was lit with eerie green torches and down the onyx walkway were pillars in the shape of snakes with their fangs bared.

Harry shivered the whole chamber was eerie and the eyes of the pillars seemed to follow him.

He looked to the end of the walk way to see a huge statue of Salazar Slytherin and a sort of pool surrounding his feet.

It was the figure laid sprawled on the floor that had Harry running forwards.

"Ginny? Red? Come on, Red, wake up, I'm sorry we didn't figure it out quick enough," Harry said shaking her by the shoulders.

"She won't wake,"

Harry whipped around to see a mirage of Tom Riddle stood there twirling a wand around.

His wand, Harry concluded, noticing he no longer had it.

"You evil bastard!" Harry snarled. "She's eleven,"

"A small sacrifice for such a thing means nothing," Tom snapped obviously realising there would be no politeness. "So you're the infamous Hadrian Malfoy,"

Harry looked at him scathingly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Both Ginny and Neville spoke highly of you and I can tell you're not Draco, his tenor wasn't as uncontrollable as yours when he writ in my diary and nor was his magic as strong,"

"What did Neville have to do with any of this? Why did you have that beast get him too, he's pureblood?" Harry demanded his eyes never leaving Riddle.

"I tried to possess him like I had Ginny but I didn't account for his mind training, I didn't realise he would notice and I knew he'd go to Dumbledore if I didn't silence him so when Ginny stole the diary back I wasted no time,"

"Why would she steal it back, she was winning you, she had you beat,"

"Because silly Ginny Weasley spilled her thoughts and soul into my diary and she was fearful that I would spill her secrets to her crush. Enough about me though, I'm more interested in you at present time. How can a thirteen year old mere boy have such a strong tenor of magic? Neville reported signs of wandless magic in you when your temper runs amok but how can that be?"

"Aw so touching you want to know my life story," Harry mocked with a sarcastic smile. "let me just divulge into myself and tell you everything,"

Riddle snarled at his sarcastic comment.

"Not used to being defied are you," Harry snorted. "You weren't last year either, what have you done to her?"

Riddle smirked. "As we stand by idly chatting Ginny surrenders her soul to me,"

"I won't let that happen," Harry said glowering. "Even if you do become whole again, I'll take you down, I won't let you rise again,"

"That's if you survive against Slytherin's monster," Riddle smirked. "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the founder four_" he snarled in parseltongue.

Harry didn't need to think too hard to know what was coming.

With a deep breath he grinned a painful grin.

"Bring it on, Riddle ole boy, if I die here I'll be taking you with me!" Harry snapped swiping the diary up from the floor and pocketing it.

He grinned and pulled Lockhart's wand out but before he had to do anything a melodic crowing echoed around them and a blue and black phoenix flew over head it's flames circling down over Harry before fading into his body.

It was like the northern lights but in purples and blues.

There was a trill of warning and Harry instantly lifted his hand catching whatever it had dropped.

A sword, he looked at it and as he did the noise of the uncoiling basilisk seemed to be drown out.

It was the sword of Merlin.

The silvers and golds wrapped in spirals around the hilt had phoenixes engraved into them.

The blade was silver that seemed to glow and on the end was an encrusted sapphire.

He knew the phoenix name, he knew it was Ashanti but he didn't know how he knew.

She let out a thrill of anger and Harry looked up in shock to see her flying over the basilisk with a bloodied beak.

She'd pecked it's eyes out and made it blind.

He felt relief rush through him.

He had a chance, he could win now he wasn't liable to drop dead as soon as he looked at the thing.

"No!" Tom snarled his eyes flashing red for a moment. "It can still hear you Malfoy and I will watch as it tears you to shreds.

"_Reducto_!" Harry snapped to the basilisk hoping to do some damage.

It didn't, the spell just seemed to absorb into it's skin.

Without even thinking he knew to run as it started towards him.

He may have been brave but he was far from stupid.

He felt it go to strike and dodged out of the way only just moving out of the way quick enough.

He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins and he knew Ashanti was waiting to see if he needed her help.

Deciding to try another route, he slipped into the tunnels surrounding the chamber leading the basilisk through its hearing into the pipes.

Holding his breath and remaining still Harry threw a rock down the opposite tunnel watching as the snake's putrid green body slid past him going after the rock.

Without another thought he took off down the tunnel back to Ginny.

"Can't you help her?" he asked Ashanti.

Her trill was negative.

She could do nothing for this.

"Amazing what an eleven year old's desires can do isn't it," Tom laughed. "Every minute that passes is another minute I become stronger,"

* * *

><p>Draco paced he'd made the hole but it wasn't stable enough, he was afraid as soon as any weight was placed on the rubble it would collapse.<p>

"Ugh, what happened?" Blaise groaned coming around.

"You got knocked on the head," Draco shrugged, going back to his pacing.

Blaise looked over to Lockhart and snickered seeing the man just rambling away to himself.

"The rebound?"

Draco nodded. "He doesn't have a clue about anything,"

"Where's Hadrian?"

Draco looked at him drawn. "Where do you think?"

Blaise winced. "How longs he been gone?"

"I have no idea an hour or something, too long,"

"Maybe-"

"Don't Blaise, you say it and I'll deck you. He's alive, I know he is," Draco stated firmly as if trying to make himself believe as well.

* * *

><p>The air seemed thicker and Harry gritted his teeth.<p>

He would stop this, he wouldn't let him win.

As he stood the basilisk appeared out of one of the other tunnels.

"_Reducto maxima!_" Harry snarled.

A large chunk of the basilisk was taken out.

It wasn't what Harry was going for but he knew it'd do.

It seemed to enrage the snake though it lunged and instinctual Harry slashed his right arm up ramming the sword up through the roof of the snake's mouth.

With more force than he thought he had, he yanked the sword forwards slicing the snake's head in half and pulling the sword free.

Harry fell to the floor his head swimming and his vision blurring from the fang that pierced his arm.

It was like his arm was on fire but Harry ignored it crawling over to Ginny.

He Touched her face.

She was freezing.

Determined Harry pulled the diary from his pocket blinking to try restore his vision.

"Amazing how quick the venom contaminates the body isn't it," Riddle said silkily.

"I don't know you tell me," Harry breathed, taking the fang from his arm and striking it through the diary.

Riddle let out an unearthly cry and Harry stabbed it again and again watching as Riddle once again was forced from the earth.

He slumped down, aware of Ginny's intake of breath.

"Hadrian?" she asked softly. "Are you ok?"

"Follow the tunnel," Harry breathed squeezing his eyes shut. "There's a cave in, Draco and Blaise should be there, they'll get you out,"

Ginny saw the fang and the hole in Harry's arm and started to sob.

"Go Ginny,"

"I'm sorry," she whimpered tears falling fast.

"Ginny, get yourself out," Harry said weakly. "Now!"

Sobbing to her hearts content, Ginny ran her red hair flying everywhere in her hysterics.

* * *

><p>Draco looked up as he heard something.<p>

"Hadrian?"

"Oh Draco," Ginny sobbed from the other side.

"Ginny?" Blaise asked sharply.

The could imagine her nodding and the sobs that came from her startled them.

"_Evanesco maxima!_" Draco screamed logic flying out of the window.

The rock started to disappear and Blaise jumped to help.

Once the rock was gone the saw Ginny in a heap crying.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Draco asked as she latched onto Blaise.

"He's dead, Hadrian's dead, he saved me and he died," she sobbed hysterical.

"What?" Draco demanded going cold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo what did you think? :)<strong>

**ashrachellexx - Thank you :D**

**HinaLuvLuvChan - Haha i don't think Danielle would be impressed with that ;) As for Luna hmm well i've been thinking and i may have her as a neutral ally to both the Deviants and Indigo and Hermione, she's one of those people you just can't get mad at for saying what's on her mind and i think that will be good for both the girls and the boys :) Neville will indeed get better but alas he missed the adventure although i'm sure he won't mind too much :)**

**Bicky Monster - Sooo what did you think about their treatment of Lockhart? The Deviants are definately a lot more harsher in my fics than in the original books and it wouldn't do to have them being so nice to the man :) **

**SunshineAndDaisies - I'm glad you enjoyed :D Hope these two updates were just as good for you :D**

**LIElee - Aww thank you :) The Deviants and their little sisters love you too ;) **

**gmat55 - :D Thanks! :)**

**XxXxFading DreamxXxX - You never know what's to come ;) As for the twins opinions on Ginny they're a lot more laid back than the other Weasleys so i didn't think they'd have much to say, i'm afraid the Weasley twins won't make much of an appearance, unless it's now and again, until maybe the fifth or sixth installment but when they do take a more active role i'll make sure to throw in a prank war or two for you ;) Neville and Ginny are indeed very cute together and hopefully their relationship will continue to develop :) As for the letter's to Padfoot i thought it would be a way that Harry could still show his 'innocent' side and that he does trust a few adults :) Thanks for the review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: No Help**

"What did you say Ginny? Where's Hadrian?" Draco demanded shaking her.

"He's dead," Ginny hiccupped.

"Don't be so dramatic, Red,"

They all whipped around to see a grimy looking Hadrian stood there with a sword in his hand and a phoenix on his shoulder.

"He's come back to haunt me!" Ginny wailed.

Hadrian snorted.

"Like hell, Red, there's more people out there that I'd haunt before I'd come and get you. I'm not dead. Ashanti healed me,"

"Ashanti?" Draco asked bewildered.

"My new phoenix," Harry grinned stroking her head. "Good job she came otherwise I would have been dead. We both would have been, that thing was huge,"

"You fought it?" Blaise asked faintly.

Harry nodded and pointed to the hole in his robes. "And the twat bit me back as I killed it,"

"You sliced it's head in half," Ginny sniffled finally coming to terms with the fact Hadrian wasn't dead.

"And the diary?" Draco asked.

"Gone too," Harry nodded flashing it showing off the hole straight through it.

"Is this your house?" Lockhart asked appearing suddenly looking excited.

Ginny looked at him blankly and then to the boys.

"No it's yours," Harry said looking completely mischievous. "you were throwing a house warming party and the crigganuggets came along and ruined it, you were just going to find them and hex them for destroying your front room,"

"Those damn crigganuggest!" Lockhart suddenly shouted. "Wait until I get my wand on them the little buggers I'll have them this time,"

"You're evil," Ginny gaped.

"As funny as this is," Blaise stated. "We need to get back to surface,"

"Hold on tight then," Harry shrugged as Ashanti raised above his head.

Draco grabbed onto him, Ginny onto Draco Blaise onto Ginny and Lockhart was towed by Blaise.

* * *

><p>"We need to go to the Headmaster's office," Snape said softly. "he says he has someone to see us,"<p>

"Until my sons return-"

"Lucius, five minutes won't make a difference when they've been gone four hours," Snape snapped.

Lucius followed his old friend up to the Headmaster's office.

When he entered he stopped dead as he recognised the two blondes sat in chairs across from Dumbledore.

He didn't even think as he pulled them up hugging them tightly.

"Boys I've been so worried," he breathed his relief written all over his face.

Narcissa chose that moment to burst through the fire place she was in total disarray and instantly pounced on her sons.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were next through and then finally Mrs Zabini.

"We are forever in debt to you," Mr Weasley said to Hadrian. "Thank you so much for saving her,"

Harry nodded and grinned tiredly. "We look after our own,"

Ginny's watery smile appeared on her face. "You're not mad?"

"Red, it's Voldemort, no matter what age he was he's still a master at manipulation,"

Ginny hugged him and then hugged Draco and Blaise.

"I fear I need to know what happened down there and why I need, once again, to replace my defence professor," Dumbledore said to the four students.

"Lockhart tried to memory charm us and my shield made the curse rebound and hit him. The basilisk and Riddle are gone and I'm not going to say anymore on it," Harry said shaking his head.

"How did you kill the basilisk, Hadrian?" Dumbledore asked peering over his half moon glasses.

"Ashanti blinded it and then I cut its head up with Merlin's blade," Harry said coolly.

"Ashanti?" Narcissa and Lucius asked together.

"His new phoenix," Draco answered simply.

The phoenix let out a trill of protest and Hadrian had to laugh.

"She says she's not mine I'm hers,"

"She chose you, Hadrian, she will be exactly like you in her mannerisms and temperament," Lucius said not sure whether to be impressed or to be worried they'd have a mischievous phoenix in the manor.

"You're the youngest since Merlin to ever have a phoenix, Hadrian," Dumbledore stated.

"Well I like to be apart from everyone else," Harry snickered.

Mrs Zabini walked over to the four Malfoys. "I am overjoyed that my son chose such wonderful friends. I couldn't have picked any better myself," she said pecking each boy on the cheek.

Her voice was melodic and tinkering.

Draco blushed and Hadrian bowed.

"Welcome, ma'am," he chuckled.

It was an hour when everyone but the Malfoys had cleared from the office.

"So you're back," Lucius said coldly to Dumbledore.

"I am," Dumbledore nodded. "many of the governors were under the impression that you would reek vengence on their families if they did not sign to have me removed,"

Harry and Draco watched as their father's face showed nothing.

"They decided when they heard of the four missing children that Hogwarts would be better with me here," Dumbledore finished.

"We weren't missing, we were indisposed," Harry said dryly.

"Be that as it may, Hadrian, not only did you and your brother along with Mr Zabini break over fifty school rules but what you did in endangering your lives for the second time in two years was very foolish,"

"What would you have us do?" Draco snapped speaking up. "Let Ginny die? We'd been adding everything up through the year we knew everything when we went down there nothing was left at an unknown,"

Dumbledore seemed surprised.

"Everything?" he quizzed.

"I'm a parseltongue, I heard the monster every time it struck if I was near enough to the site, it was always in the walls so we knew it had to be using the pipes so it was obvious the entrance was near a bathroom," Harry stated coolly. "And we had the diary in our possession for a few weeks so we sussed out Tom Riddle, the only thing we didn't get until last minute was who the diary was possessing and we got that the morning that Ginny was taken,"

"You boys are very insightful and you have gifts of being in the wrong place at the right time," Dumbledore sighed.

The boys knew it could only be taken as a half compliment.

"I will be taking the boys home with me tonight, Albus,"

"But father Neville will be awake soon," Draco protested.

Lucius looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

"You have an owl, Draco and you will no doubt see him in the holidays. For now I would like you and Hadrian home with me and your mother,"

The twins could do nothing but nod knowing their mother and Dumbledore would be no help and they wouldn't win on their own.

As they got to the manor Harry and Draco noticed another head to the house elves plaque on the wall in the drawing room.

"He had a heart attack when your father punished him," Narcissa said answering their unanswered question.

"Mother I want to come and see Padfoot when you go to see him next week," Harry said suddenly looking at her. "I understand you feel that it is no place for a child but mother I've gone against Voldemort twice now and I've killed a basilisk. If I can do that I'm sure I can handle Azkaban,"

Narcissa looked him in the eye and she couldn't say no. She could see a maturity in his eyes that hadn't been there the first time he asked.

"Fine Hadrian, you win but don't tell Sirius you're coming, let it be a surprise," she sighed.

Harry nodded hugging her. "Thank you,"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually got her to let you," Draco laughed the next night.<p>

Hadrian grinned. "We both knew I would,"

"Isn't it amazing how it seems like years ago since we sat here talking, when really it was only a few months ago," Draco said running a hand through his hair.

Harry nodded.

"Do you still want to go see Hulk?" he asked.

Draco nodded.

"Ashanti," Harry called.

Before Draco could even realise what was happening they were away in a whirl of blue flame.

Blaise and Neville jumped as they appeared in the middle of the dorm.

"So it's true then, you got a phoenix," Neville said grinning.

"Look who isn't like stone," Harry smirked sitting on his bed.

"Well it could only last so long," Neville laughed. "So you saved the day again,"

"Well I do like to look after our own. How's Red doing?"

"Better surprisingly. She's being a little quiet but Dannie has got to work in pulling her back out of her shell," Blaise answered.

"What are we doing about the transformation?" Neville asked after making sure Goyle, Crabbe and Nott weren't in the room.

"Just practice all you can. It isn't actual magic so you can practice at home. We should have it by Christmas," Draco stated with a grin.

"Good because I can't wait to be able to search the forest," Harry said with a grin.

"As if you haven't been in there already," Blaise said dryly. "Your late night wanders don't just lead you to the castle, Hades,"

Harry grinned and tweaked his nose.

"Well we best get back or we're going to be dead before we can make the transformation,"

"Your father mad?" Neville asked wincing.

"Surprisingly no, just more clingy," Harry shrugged. "See you in a few weeks,"

With that the twins were back in Harry's room.

As they sat back on Harry's bed, Lucius entered the bedroom.

The twins shared a grin.

Close call.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Sirius**

Harry dressed in his silver robes ruffling his hair and making sure his wand was in his pocket.

"Are you ready dear?" Narcissa asked appearing at his bedroom door.

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Good luck, Hades," Draco called from his bedroom just up from Harry's.

"Cheers, Watcher," Harry returned as he walked down the hall with his mother.

He was nervous.

It felt like there was a stampede of elephants in his stomach but he squashed them down.

If he liked him through letter he couldn't not like him in person.

"He'll be mad you're there at first, Harry, but he didn't want this to happen. I'm going against his wishes by letting you come with me," Narcissa said on the ferry to the prison.

"How bad is it there?" Harry asked understanding now why his mother had made him wear his winter robes to visit.

He could feel the dementor affects already with the bone chilling coldness and the lack of happiness.

He could feel his fears coming to the front of his mind but he used his Occlumency to push them back.

"You can visit with your aunt as well if you wish to if not Sirius' cell is just around the corner to hers,"

"Padfoot is innocent though," Harry breathed.

"The ministry doesn't believe that though. He's thought of as a very dangerous criminal and it's only because we're Malfoys and because of your father's influence that we're allowed to visit."

They exited the ferry and the guard nodded to Narcissa and looked at Harry with curiosity.

"My son, Michel," Narcissa said coolly to the man.

The guard nodded and allowed them to pass.

Harry let the guards screen him and had to hold in his snarl as they inspected his wand and a quill they'd found in his pocket.

"Go through," they finally granted to them.

Harry followed his mother to his aunt's cell.

"Ah Cissy, June already? How mundane your life-" Bellatrix cut off seeing Harry come to the side of his mother.

"Hadrian," Harry supplied coldly seeing the question of which twin he was in her eyes.

"You're perfect," Bellatrix whispered her eyes shining with delight. "The Dark Lord will be pleased with you,"

Harry gave her a cold smirk.

"Voldemort will no doubt kill me if he regain's a body considering that I'm the reason he's still bodiless,"

Rage swam onto Bellatrix's face and Harry walked away.

His heart was pounding in his ears as he neared the cell he knew to hold his Godfather.

He stepped closer to the bars seeing the man he knew was Sirius Black laid on the ratty cot.

There was scratched images of a stag, wolf and dog on the wall just up down from his head.

Sirius felt someone watching him and slowly opened his eyes.

Whoever was there was in the shadows, he could just see their legs.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

His heart jumped as the figure emerged from the shadows and he knew for a fact who the boy was.

"Harry?"

Harry grinned.

"Only my mother calls me that,"

Sirius gave a hoarse chuckle.

He was impressed by the effort Lucius put into the charms to make Harry look like a Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked standing up and walking closer to his bars.

"After another round with Voldemort and a basilisk my mother couldn't say I would be incapable of handling Azkaban,"

"Your experiences will make it worse," Sirius said longing to touch his godson's face.

Harry stepped closer to the bars.

"But I am not weak, Padfoot, I can handle my experiences and I can push them to the side when I need to,"

"You've grown and changed so much since I saw you last," Sirius breathed.

"He has hasn't he,"

The two looked to the side and watched as Narcissa appeared with a soft smile on her face.

She stroked her son's face.

"He is magnificent,"

Sirius nodded letting a tear fall from his eye.

"Are you sad?" Harry asked seeing the tear.

Sirius noted the boy was very observant.

"No, overjoyed actually, I would never have thought I could feel like this in this place,"

"I will give you both some privacy," Narcissa said walking down a few cells to her brother in law.

Harry stepped closer to the bars and took the quill back out of his pocket handing it over to his godfather.

Sirius looked at him with confusion.

"I won't let you rot in here," Harry said quietly looking him in the eye. "It'll turn back to its original form when you need it most,"

"How did you know?" Sirius asked amazed.

"I didn't until I got here. Your mind is an open book I see your plan shaping and morphing even as we speak all it needs is a trigger and you will be free,"

"You shouldn't know that," Sirius said shaking his head. "You can't know that,"

Harry smirked.

"I do a lot of things I shouldn't and you know that. My Occlumency and Legilimency has been growing rapidly,"

Sirius was in awe.

Harry's features turned aggravated as his protective nature rose.

"You shouldn't be here, they've done you injustice,"

Sirius shook his head.

"It my own fault I'm here, if I had thought before I acted-"

"True Gryffindor always taking the blame," Harry chortled.

"Harry we need to go," Narcissa said coming close again.

Harry nodded.

"I'll come again," Harry stated to his Godfather before handing him a letter. "Thought I'd save Hedwig a journey. It's a two way parchment anything written will be passed through like a conversation. The quill I gave you should work,"

Sirius nodded in thanks not being able to get over how gifted his godson seemed to be.

Narcissa smiled at her son for how he was taking everything.

"I'm proud of you Harry," she smiled.

Harry beamed at her kissing her on the cheek knowing she had no idea of the aid he'd just provided his godfather with.

Sirius would be free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So how was it? What do you guys think? This is the end to Book 2 and Book 3 is already up and running :D Thanks for all the support that the series continues to get i apreciate every single one of you! :D<strong>

**Bicky Monster - I thought that too :) I figured it would help her character later on in the book. She's nothing like a Gryffindor and i thought that her leaving Harry in the Chamber would prove this :D I have to say i've had fun in the up coming stories with her character even if she's not one of my main focus points :) **

**Mimmu - Haha i'm afraid when Harry does realise he's not a Malfoy he'll still feel nothing but brotherly love for Draco :) As for evil Dumbledore and good Voldemort well I can honestly say they're both as bad as each other in this story although that hasn't become apparent yet :D I really don't like Dumbledore and while i'm a big fan of Voldemort in this series he's not put into a good light :) Some of my other stories will have him in a better light ;) As for Luna she will appear in the fifth book just like in the normal series although there'll be a twist to her because lets face it i absolutely love giving them new perks with their characterisations :D Hope you enjoy the rest of the books as they come :)**

**HinaLuvLuvChan - :D Nope Harry wasn't dead :) He's too hardcore to die just yet haha :) Ashanti will play a big part in the later series but going into that will give far too much away ;) As for the twins well because they're not really my main focus point (none of the Gryffindors are really at least not yet) I was thinking once i've got the whole series up i may come back and put a collection of one shots together and one of them may be of Ginny's summer between this book and the third in which the twins will most definately show their support for their sister. At Hogwarts the House rivalries are at a high so the twins can't completely show their support for her, the show it in their silence instead :D after all an enemy of the twins isn't likely to go unpranked ;) It'll be Twins VS Twins in the fifth book though :D Nothing like a bit of friendly pranking ;)**

**SunshineAndDaisies - thank you! I do try :D**

**Cooky Crumbla - Aw thank you :D And i will do don't you worry about that ;)**

**XxXxFading DreamxXxX - Thank you! and yep Draco felt terrible, you'll see just how Draco is affected by all the near death stuff in the upcoming books :D I love writing him with his brotherly love for Hadrian he's not as pompus with a sibling :) He's one of my favourite charaters to write because he's caring and open with his friends and Harry and yet to everyone else he's still the cold hearted Slytherin we all love and cherish :D**


End file.
